The Mighty Fall in Love
by GirlwithDetermination
Summary: Craig has been thinking something was wrong with himself lately. All of his other friends were hooking up, while he himself couldn't be bothered with any girl in the school. He thought he was waiting for that one girl of his dream, but what he figures out is the answer to his questions had been in front of him all this time. ( Rated M for language and sex concepts/scenes & violence
1. The Party of the Century

_**IMPORTANT! (January 11th, 2018): I chose a new photo for my cover, and it is not mine! I found it online but found out it belongs to a tumblr user named**_ ** _beansofyuki! I just want to give credit where credit is due, and now to the story!_**

 _Chapter 1: The Party of the Century_

 **Craig's POV**

The smell of smoke and sex filled the room as well as my lungs, suffocating me in the moment. The party going on at Token's sure was wild and crazy tonight, especially since he was able to afford so much. There were Hookahs on tables that were surrounded by chairs everywhere in his basement, as well as a fully stocked bar with a paid bartender, thanks to his parents. I don't understand why his parents would let him have all this on his 18th birthday, but honestly, I didn't question it. His parents were rich and almost never home, meaning he could do whatever he wanted most of the time. Since I was one of his best friends I also got to partake in doing whatever he wanted with him, so no complaints here.

I sat down on one of the multiple couches scattered around, looking down at the drink the bartender gave me. I didn't really care what I got, as long as it fucked me up. That's exactly what I said to him. He filled my drink with a few random somethings and handed it to me with a large grin. I bet he's getting ready to watch me make an ass of myself, something I'm hoping not to do tonight. I took a swig and felt the cold liquid rush down my throat in a hurry, burning each in as it went. The mystery concoction tasted like whiskey and coke, and I shivered at the strength of the drink. How could a simple whiskey and coke feel like drinking rubbing alcohol? Looking back up at the party, teenagers were having the time of their lives left and right. Girls dressed up in tube tops and mini skirts grinding up on guys while they grabbed their hips to the music. It grossed me out a bit, just watching them have almost sex on the dance floor. That should be something done in private, but I can't control anyone's lives. Instead, I can drink enough not to care.

Clyde whirled in and sat on the other side of the couch, pulling a barely dressed Bebe into his lap and kissing her sloppily. When he looked over and saw me watching them, he was quick to push her onto the floor. Luckily, she was too drunk to care and laughed it off.

"Hey baby, mind getting me another drink?" He asked her, slurring his words slightly.

"Sure!" She grinned, walking past me. "Hiya Craig." She cooed seductively.

"Hey, Bebe." I took another swig of my drink as she walked to the bar.

"Craig! My man!" Clyde scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Isn't this party killer?!" He yelled in my ear above the loud techno music.

"Dude, you're right next to me. Yeah, this party is pretty….something."

"Yeah! Hey, why aren't you up there dancing with someone? I know at least a _dozen_ girls who would cream their pants if you asked them to dance!"

"Please, don't say that. I'm not really one for dancing anyways."

"Dude common! Everyone is dancing with someone! Even Jimmy is!" I looked over a Jimmy, dancing with his crutches and a girl whose face was unfamiliar. Considering this was the tiny mountain town of South Park, not knowing someone was a rarity.

"Wait, who is Jimmy dancing with?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure, I think she might be a hooker."

"Wait, Token has hookers at this party?!"

"Token has _everything_ at this party!"

"Look Clyde, I'm just here in support of Token. Where is he anyway?" I hadn't seen him since the party started, after I helped him set this whole place up.

"I'm pretty sure he's been dancing with Nicole all night." Clyde gave me a coy grin and a signature eyebrow raise. Nicole was Token's girlfriend of five years, and when they were together we couldn't pull them apart for a second.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I went to go take another swig of my drink when Clyde grabbed it from my hand and dumped the whole thing down my throat.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" He yelled as he held the cup vertically. My body wasn't ready to consume that much alcohol that quickly, which caused me to cough and gag once it was down in my system.

"Clyde what the fuck!" I showed him my favorite middle finger, and he just proceeded to laugh at me.

"Craig man, you need to lighten up! It's a party after all!" He stood up and pulled me up by the elbow. "Now common, let's get you someone to dance with!" I found myself being dragged around by the brown-haired boy in his football jacket with determination. I wasn't sure where we were going until I found us standing next to a half-dressed whore with flowing red hair. Of course, Clyde would bring me to Red. "Hey Red!" He tapped on her shoulder, and she turned around to face us. Her heels made her as tall as I was at 6'3. She was wearing enough makeup to look like a hooker, with an outfit to match. "Craig wants to dance with you!" She didn't waste any time grabbing my hand and pulling me on the dance floor, and I gave Clyde a glare and a middle finger. I didn't really know what I was doing, so I was letting the alcohol take its course. I began moving my hips and swaying my arms, but that didn't seem like enough for Red. She forcibly grabbed my hands and put them on her hips, and pulled herself closer. I could smell the cheap vodka on her breath, and see her eyes glazed over from alcohol and lust. I never really liked Red, even though I knew she had a big crush on me. She wasn't the only one in this small town that was like her, almost every single girl wanted to get with me and I knew it. They would whisper about it in the halls at school, ask their friends in a relationship to ask me who I liked, or just straight up ask me out themselves. I have to admire the bravery, but it doesn't change my opinion. I didn't want to be with any of them though, I was saving myself for someone special. I didn't know who they were yet, but I knew I would know when I needed to.

"I'm sorry Red, I need some air." I quickly pulled my hands off of her and bolted up the staircase. I couldn't dance with a girl I didn't have the hots for, especially one that all I could think when I saw her was she needed more clothing. I went out the back door to the furnished patio and inhaled some of the chilled night skies. Even though summer just began, it was still winter weather after dark. I looked around and saw one person sitting on the edge of the deck staring into the abyss of darkness. His golden hair was glowing under the outdoor patio light, and although I could only see his back facing me I knew exactly who it was. "Tweek?"

The blond boy jumped out of his skin and turned around. Geez, I didn't mean to give him a heart attack. He turned to face me, his large blue eyes staring into my soul. His chest filling and expanding rapidly as he analyzed who I was. "C-Craig? I didn't….I didn't r-recognize you without your hat on." Wait, what? Shit, where did my hat go? I never go anywhere without it, and I know I brought it to the party. I wouldn't be surprised if Red snatched it off my head as I ran out the door.

"I must have dropped it somewhere." I tried to play it off cool. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Yeah, s-sure." He continued to look directly ahead as I sat next to him, dangling my feet off the edge of the porch.

"I just needed some fresh air, you know? It's super stuffy down in that basement."

"Well y-yeah, there's too many p-p-people down there. You c-could brush up against some...someone and get a disease!" Woah, this kid was paranoid. I had never really had a long conversation with him, it was mostly small talk whenever he hung out with my friend group. Jimmy or Clyde would normally invite him to sit with us at lunch, and I wouldn't talk to him all that much. It's not that I never really wanted to, but I was always in a conversation with Clyde or Token and couldn't figure out how to include Tweek.

"I sure hope not, or else I've probably gotten many diseases tonight!" I laughed, but the small boy scooted further away from me. "Tweak, that was a joke."

"S-sorry C-Craig….I thought you were being s-serious!"

"I was trying to lighten things up." I could feel the alcohol kicking in, and my head starting to get light. "Why don't we talk more Tweek?"

"I don't….I don't know C-Craig. I g-guess I'm just…..I'm just nervous...that's all."

"Nervous about what? That we'll fight again like we did in third grade?" I giggled again, remember back when we were eight. Cartman, Kyle, and Stan had us fight against each other just because they could. Neither of us really knew how to fight though, so I got sumo lessons from Cartman and Tweek got boxing lessons from Kyle and Stan. It was a pretty funny fight looking back on it now, even though it landed us both in the hospital.

"Y-you remember t-that?"

"Of course I remember that. It was a silly fight looking back on it now. I always did think you looked cute in those boxing shorts though." Shit, I shouldn't have said that.


	2. Riding the Crazy Train into Hell

_Chapter Two: Riding the Crazy Train into Hell_

 **Tweek's POV**

"...I always did think you looked cute in those boxing shorts though." Craig said with a slur in his voice, staring up at the moon. Shit, he remembered when we fought in third grade? I remembered that too, of course I did. We were in the hospital for a couple days and kept being edged on by Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. He said I looked cute, was that serious? I looked over at his face and examined every detail.

His hair as dark as tonight's sky was falling into the hazel gemstones that lit up his face. His cheeks were flushed, but I couldn't tell if that was because he was embarrassed or drunk. Maybe it was both? His jaw was muscular and square, which overall framed his face perfectly. I'd never seen him without his hat off, so he just seemed so….beautiful. I had always had a crush on Craig, especially after we fake dated in middle school. That's a long story, to begin with, but let's just say even though we were fake I wanted it to be real with all my heart. When we broke up, it felt real to me. I know he never considered any of it real, or even if he still remembered it. That happened a long time ago, and ever since I haven't had the courage to really talk to Craig.

"C-Cute?" I stuttered. Of course, I stuttered. When I think in my head my words come out perfectly clear, but when they try to leave my mouth I can't get them to form right. It was a curse that I had, stupid me.

"That's not what I meant! Not in like a cute like a girl cute way.." Craig looked over at me, a shade or two more red than he was. "Cute as in like, a lost puppy kind of cute. Like I should have been protecting you, then you punched me in the face." He laughed at this, but I couldn't see what was funny. How much had Craig drunk tonight?

"Th-that's okay C-Craig you d-don't need to explain…..explain yourself." My mind raced faster than the words wanted to come out of my mouth. Many times I would have to pause in the middle of my sentence, rewind, and re-continue with it in order to get my point across. Everything was racing in my world, my mind and my heart.

"Hey Tweek, mind if I ask you something a bit personal?" Oh god, what could he want to ask me?! Was it that he wanted to know the secret recipe for the Tweek Bros coffee? I wouldn't be able to tell him that, my father would kill me with about thirty ridiculous metaphors! Or maybe he'll ask me if I believe in aliens! Then he'll reveal himself as one, and I'll have to turn him into the United States government! Then I would never see Craig again and he would hate me!

"Augh! T-too much pressure!" I thought aloud. Craig's confused look was all I needed to see to prove I said that out loud without meaning to.

"If you don't want to talk to me Tweek, that's fine. I know when I'm not wanted." Craig shuffled around like he was about to get up, but then gently placed a hand on my shoulder. His large, muscular hand on my boney shoulder caused me to flinch. "Tweek, I'm going to ask you anyways. Do you have a crush on any of the girls here?"

Oh my god, this was much worse! I hadn't told anybody about how I was actually a homosexual before, not even my parents. After Craig and I broke up, I told them that I was actually straight. It caused them to settle down, as well as the rest of the town. I can't bring that up again! I wanted to get rid of that past, move to California when I graduated high school, and be an accepted gay there!

"Uh-h-h….." I paused for a second. I had to think of something quick. "I did…..I did a l-long t-time ago-o. But n-now they are w-with someone e-else. I don't….I don't want to s-say who t-though since they would p-p-probably hate me!" I lied.

"Oh man Tweek, I didn't know you were hurting so much." Craig wrapped his drunken arms around me, letting his head fall on my shoulder. My body tensed up like it was beef drying in the sun to become jerky. "I'm so sorry Tweek!" Was he crying? I couldn't tell because his head was on my shoulder, but that's what it sounded like. I had never seen Craig cry before, ever! It was always one of those strong silent types of guys, who would respond to you with a middle finger. Now, he was crying on my shoulder.

"W-what are y-you sorry for?"

"That someone as precious as you have had their little heartbroken!" He lifted up his head, and now his eyes and his face were the shade of a tomato. "You seem very strong Tweek, that's what I like about you. You've always seemed very strong." Oh Craig, you don't know the half of it.

"Th-there there C-Craig…. I'm alright." I could feel my eye twitch as I let out an involuntary "Gah!"

"Tweek, we really need to talk more." Every one of those words was slurred. I don't know what was in those drinks, but he wasn't himself at all. "I think you and I would make the _best_ of friends!"

"C-Craig….I think y-you n-need to lie d-down." I stood up, pulling him up with me as he still hugged me until we were both on our feet.

"I know! Token has a spare bedroom he lets me sleep in sometimes! We can go there!" Together, we made the conscious effort to bring Craig through the house and upstairs where the spare bedroom it. I tried the doorknob, and it was locked. Shit.

"C-Craig, it's locked!"

"Oh yeah, Token doesn't want anyone fucking at his parties so he keeps the door locked. I can go downstairs and get the key from him."

"Y-you can barely s-stand C-Craig. Sit d-down on the floor until I-I get the k-key." I lowered him onto the floor and leaned him up against the wall of the hallways.

"Aye Aye Captain!" He gave me a drunken salute and giggled to himself, leaning further against the wall.

I needed to get downstairs quickly, I didn't want to leave him alone for that long. How much did he have to drink before he came to see me? As I flew down the stairs, I noticed the time on the clock. 12:13 am. The party started at 8, but I didn't show up until 10 because of the fact I had to talk myself into this. I didn't want to come, and have someone put something into my drink and take advantage of me! Now though, I certainly don't want someone taking advantage of Craig. I slowly climbed down the basement steps, gripping the guardrail until my knuckles were white. From the stairs, I could see everything. People inhaling white smoke through tubes and exhaling it towards the sky. Girls taking off their tops, exposing perked nipples to the horny men who stared. This party had gotten out of hand fast, and I didn't want to be here longer than I had too. I scanned the ocean of people to find the key master, Token. Finding him sitting at the bar trying to eat Nicole, I bounced down the rest of the steps.

I didn't know how well I was going to swim in the ocean, but I would surely drown. I wasn't short, but I wasn't tall for my age either. At 17, I was about 5'7 while all the other guys were 5'10 or above in this town. The sea of people was mostly above my head, while I pushed through the hormone filled bodies. My lungs felt as though they were filled with lead, and the flashing strobe light was causing my heart to palpitate. Wave after wave of shivers ran down my spine. I can't do this, this is too much pressure! There are so many people here! Too much activity! What was I even doing down here? I needed to get out of here!

Wait….Craig. I was doing this for Craig. I was going through all this so I could make sure Craig was safe tonight. This gave me that ounce of strength I needed to push through the crowd with my eyes closed until there was nothing else to push through. Unrealizing to this, I pushed and found myself taking a face full of cement and dirt. Once I was able to shake the pain off, I gazed up to see the bar where Token was running his fingers through Nicole's curly afro. I stood up and composed myself, and edged myself towards them.

"TOKEN!" I yelled over the loud techno music blasting through speakers near us.

"Tweek! Hey man, enjoying my party?!" He raised his hand to give a high five, which I returned with all my strength. "All right!"

"Token, I-I n-need the k-key to your…...to y-your guest r-room."

"Dude are you getting laid?!"

"No! No-No! I-It's not like t-that! I need it for C-Craig!"

"Is Craig getting laid?! Is he with Red? GO CRAIG!"

"N-NO! He's t-too drunk o-o-off of his a-ass to do a-anything! I n-need the key to put h-him to bed!"

"Aw, alright Tweek Bro. I trust you." Token pulled a silver key out of his pocket and placed it in my hands. "Just don't take advantage of him, alright?"

"N-never!" I tightened my hand on the key with all the strength and bulldozed through the crowd of lustful teenagers until the staircase appeared in my vision. I didn't stop running until I was on the second floor. Craig was sitting in the same exact spot, with his eyes shut tightly. I walked over to him while making sure the keys were still in my hand before I used the other one to shake his shoulder. "C-Craig?"

He stirred around for a second before opening his eyes, shining under the lights in the hallway. "Why hello there." He smirked up at me with alcohol coating his breath. It seems none of it had worn off.

"Common…..we n-need to g-get you to b-bed."

"Oooh, I get to go to bed with you Tweek? It's like a dream come true!"

"No, I-I'm not going t-to lie w-with you. B-but…..I will tuck y-you in." I smiled back down at him, wrapping my arm around his waist and hoisting him up onto his feet. He quickly put his arm around my waist as well, pulling me closer to him.

"That's special enough for me."

I lead him to the door and unlocked it with the silver key. For a spare bedroom, this was magnificent. The bed was held up by ropes from the ceiling, suspended in the air. The red velvet comforter lay across midnight black sheets on top. There was a bathroom attached to the bedroom with the door open, which would be great for if Craig threw anything up. I dragged him over to the bed and set him up on the edge.

"Will y-you be okay h-here by yourself?"

"Why do you have to go so soon Tweakers? Why don't you lie down with me? I've been told I'm a great cuddler." My face filled up with heat. It would mean the world to me to curl up next to Craig and cuddle him until he fell asleep. I knew this would be wrong with him intoxicated like this. He brought himself up to his feet, bringing his body closer to mine. He wrapped his arms around me tightly so I couldn't escape the closeness.

"C-Craig? What are y-yo." I was cut off by his lips smacked against mine in a sloppy fashion. They were soft like a summer rain, and a mixture of cotton candy sweet and raging alcohol. He immediately pushed his tongue into my lips, asking for entry. I couldn't do this to him, not while he was in this state. It's what I've always wanted in life, what I've dreamed of since I was 9 years old. If I kissed him back now, I would hate myself for the rest of my life. I clenched my teeth hard making sure he couldn't deepen this kiss and pried his arms off of me as I pushed him back onto the bed. "Craig. I'm not doing this. You're too drunk and vulnerable."

"Tweek, you didn't stutter." Was that all he noticed right now?  
"That's because this is serious! N-Now lay down and sober u-up m-mister!"

"Can you at least put your number on my phone first, sexy?" He whipped his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me. I put my phone number in and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"N-Now get some s-sleep." I pulled the covered down, and he climbed into the bed. His eyes shut as soon as his head hit the silken pillows. He looked so peaceful when he slept, as though he couldn't possibly have a worry in the world. He was perfect, with his chest lightly raising and falling. I wish he hadn't been shitfaced tonight, and he kissed me because he was genuinely interested in me. I placed my lips on his forehead lightly, pressing a kiss down. "S-sleep w-well Prince C-Craig," I whispered to myself.

Once I made sure he was asleep I turned around to leave the room and saw Token staring at me from the doorway. Shit, how much did he see?

"Want some coffee Tweek? I think we have a bit to talk about." Token's grin said everything I needed to know. Fuck.

* * *

 _A/N (January 10th, 2018): In my culinary class today, I got pushed out of the way into a wall by a guy who said "Move out of my way, I'm gay! I'm more privileged than you!" That shocked me, like I'm almost 20 (Birthday's a month away :D) and he's probably 22. Who thinks to say that? It's very immature especially for college students, but it made me think about Tweek and Craig. I couldn't imagine either one of those saying that seriously (maybe Craig to his friends) but I won't ever write either of them like that. Gay, Bi, Straight, Trans, Black, White, Latino, Asian, whatever; none of those give you a reason to be shitty to another person. I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has read, favorited, and left comments so far! You guys are all awesome! Please continue to read, and if you have any feedback good or bad let me know! Either in private message or review, I will appreciate it the same! Thanks for reading this chapter, and hope you continue to read! -Emma_


	3. Denial isn't just a River in Egypt

_Chapter 3: Denial isn't just a River in Egypt_

 **Craig's POV**

The darkness around me was closing in quickly, while pain shot through the front and sides of my head. I could hear something faintly outside, what could that be? Birds? My eyelids were welded together, unable to open even if I wanted them too. Where am I? I could only remember glimpses of last night, if that even was last night. I was at Token's party, that would explain this sensation. A hangover. I've never gotten a hangover before, but I've never gotten that drunk before. I normally drink here and there, but I was always worried about doing something really stupid while intoxicated. I remember getting one drink and dancing with Red. A shiver crawled down my spine at the thought of her hands on me. Oh god, please tell me Red is laying in the bed next to me when I open my eyes.

I pried one eye open, letting the sun rays from the window hit my cornea with the passionate fires of hell. Even more pain shot through me, this time my entire body was tortured. All I wanted was to pull the covers over my head and fall back into dreamland, but not being in my own house urged me to wake up as soon as I could. What day was it anyway? Saturday? Sunday? Hell, it could be a Wednesday for all I know. Slowly opening the other eye, I glanced around the room. Yep, this was the Black's guest room. I've been sleeping over in this room for years, every time I've needed to get away from my family or responsibilities that overwhelmed my day to day life. How did I get in here last night? Normally when Token is having a party, he locks all the bedroom doors. Maybe he helped me get here? I don't remember most of last night, which terrifies me.

I turned over in bed, and let out a sigh of relief. There was no one in the bed next to me, I was by myself. I thanked the lord before I set myself up in bed, feeling dizzy and nauseous. In one swift motion, my feet were on the ground and carrying me to the bathroom connected to the guest bedroom. My throat felt tight, and my mouth was salivating. I knelt beside the toilet, gripping the pains that were in my stomach. Then everything that I ate and drank from last night was out of me. The throwing up had caused my headache bordering migraine to get worse, causing me to fall on the floor and curl up into a ball. It was painful, to say the least.

Once all the toxins were expelled from my system, I crawled downstairs to the first floor of the mansion. I could already see Token from the stairs in the kitchen making breakfast. Every time I stayed the night ever since we were little kids he would make breakfast in the morning. It was always the same thing every morning too, my personal favorite. Belgian waffles with strawberries and powdered sugar. I could smell the sweetness of the waffle batter mixing with the slight sourness of the berries. I practically fluttered down the rest of the stairs and I swear my feet didn't touch the ground as I entered the kitchen. Those waffles were my prey, and I was the starving predator.

"Good afternoon Craig." Token smiled, not taking his eyes off the stove where he was making a sauce out of some of the strawberries.

"Afternoon?" I looked over at the clock, and it was almost 2 in the afternoon. "Fuck man, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You seemed as though you needed the sleep, a little bird told me you got really drunk last night."

"I must have been." I sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen, placing my head in my hands. "I barely remember anything from last night."

Token raised a dark eyebrow at me. "Really? You remember nothing?"

"No, I remember bits and pieces, more towards the beginning of the party. I remember drinking what I think was a whiskey and coke, then I remember dancing with Red and wanting to get out of there as fast as I can. I remember leaving her, but I don't really remember where I went after that or what I did." I could tell by the grin forming on Token's face, he knew more than I did. "Okay Token, what do you know that I don't?"

"Well…." He grabbed a seat across the island from me, turned it around, and sat in it so he could use the back to cross his arms. Dramatic much? "From what I know, Tweek came up to me later in the party asking for the key to my spare bedroom."

"No….I didn't…."

"Let me finish Tucker. He said you were drunk and he wanted to put you to bed. I told him not to take advantage of you and gave him the key. Shortly after Nicole went to go dance with her friends, so I went upstairs to see if I could check on you two. The door was wide open, so I looked in. What I saw was you getting off the bed and hugging Tweek, pretty much trapping the poor kid. Then you kissed him, which he was having none of it. He pushed you off and back down to bed, then tucked you in and you passed out. It was pretty cute actually, he even gave you a good night kiss on the forehead."

"Woah, what the fuck?" I couldn't believe what I just heard. Did I advance on Tweek? Why would I do that? Why would I _want_ to do that? I knew I was going to do something stupid when I was drunk, but why did it have to be with a guy? Tweek, nonetheless. I've barely even talked to this kid, and I was trying to get him to bed with me. I'm thankful he didn't continue it while I wasn't in my right mind like that. "What happened afterward? Did Tweek stay with me?"

"No, he saw me standing in the doorway. I brought him down here to the kitchen and made him a pot of coffee. I knew we'd like that way more than coffee anyways. We talked a bit about what happened, and he left shortly afterward. I went back downstairs and wrapped up the party with Clyde helping me clean."

"What did you talk about?" I was curious now, lifting my head out of my hands and staring him into his deep muddy eyes.

"Just like, Tweek's reaction to everything. I told him I saw almost everything, and I appreciated him not doing anything further with you. He said he wouldn't of even if you were sober, but the way he said it made it hard to believe."

"Tweek's not gay, is he?"

"Not that I know of, but you two did have that thing in middle school remember." Fuck I forgot about that. When Tweek and I were practically forced to date because of some stupid Japanese girls drawing yaoi of us. Then we broke it off in front of everyone, but Tweek made me out to be the bad guy. I didn't talk to him for a couple years, but then couldn't remember why I was so angry at him. No one really remembers us together though, or if they do they don't mention it. My parents acted like it never happened. I'm not angry or pissed off at him anymore, but now I'm starting to form questions.

"Well, now that you mention it I remember. I was faking it back then though, because of the exchange students."

"But were you really?"

"Yes! Tweek and I staged that break up, I told him to do it. I didn't want the girls to think I was gay!"

"Yet, you still haven't courted a single girl by yourself since that incident. I saw you dance with Red last night, but Clyde said he had to make you do that."

"I'm waiting for the right girl, maybe move away somewhere and find the girl of my dreams. None of the girls in this town interest me, and unfortunately, there's only a small handful of them to choose from. Half of them are taken!"

"Yeah, that's understandable. But let me ask you this, how would you describe your perfect girl?"

"Okay. Well," I had to think for a minute, I had an idea but I didn't know how to express it. "Uh, I don't want a girl with large breast I know that. I like the small ones, like an A or a B cup I guess. I don't know bra sizes man, but the small ones. I don't want her to have really long hair either, like shoulder length or shorter. Long hair just tangles, and gets in the way. I would like her to have a really nice ass though, like a bubble butt. That's hot. I also want her to have large eyes, I think eyes are the most beautiful part of a person. I don't care what color they are, but I want to see her emotions in them. Her soul."

"Dude, that sounded gay."

"I'm not gay!"

"Who's not gay?" I whipped my head to see Clyde standing at the entrance of the kitchen, stretching his arms out above his head with a yawn.

"We're trying to figure out Craig's sexuality." Token informed him.

"Craig's totally gay." Clyde grabbed a seat next to me. "Do you have any coffee ready Token?"

"Clyde!"

"What? Dude, you don't like any girls in this town. You wear tight jeans too dude, and even though you don't talk too much at school you give the finger. Which could be interpreted as talking with your hands."

"None of that stuff determines sexuality," Token added in, getting up and walking to the coffee maker. He had one of those Keurigs, so he had to make each coffee one at a time.

"What determines sexuality is solely on whether or not you're attracted to a certain sex or not. It's about who draws you in, and fills your brain with serotonin." Great, he's talking chemistry again. Don't get me wrong, I love science too. Chemistry though, I've always hated.

"What's serotonin?" Clyde asked, rubbing his eye sleepily.

"It's a chemical hormone in your brain that makes you fall in love and feel happy."

"So? I'm happy with guys like my friends? I don't really have any friends that are girls.

Does that make me gay?" I was starting to get furious about this accusation, wishing we could drop it.

"No, what makes you gay is that you tried making out with Tweek last night and haven't even been close to a girl in years." Token finished making the coffees and put one in front of each of our chairs before going to the fridge to get a French Vanilla coffee creamer.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH TWEEK LAST NIGHT?!" Clyde's eyes went wide.

"No! I mean, I guess I tried to but Tweek stopped me. I was drunk as hell last night."

"Well yeah, you were drinking the whiskey and cola flavored vodka bomb. Those things will fuck you up after just one. Especially you Craig, you're a lightweight." Token said as he came back and sat at the island, fixing is own coffee before handing the creamer to Clyde.

"I thought that was just a normal whiskey and coke?" Wait, how much alcohol was in that drink I had? Did I really only have one?

"Nah, I told the bartender to make you a drink extra strong." Clyde giggled. "I pointed you out to him. I wanted you to get laid dude, but I didn't think you'd pick Tweek!"

"Look, for the last time, I'm not gay. Can we just drop the subject and eat breakfast please?"

Token shrugged. "Sure, we'll let you figure this all out on your own." He got up finished breakfast, and we made our plates. I stared at the huge stack of waffles in front of me, drenched in Token's strawberry sauce, extra strawberries, and powdered sugar. It looked better than sex, and I was ecstatic to be able to enjoy every bite of it. Damn, Token knows how to cook.

I finished breakfast at Token's, said goodbye to the guys, and started the long walk by to my house. I had many questions on my mind as I wandered through the streets. I wasn't really gay, right? Did I know this, or was I in denial? Was I just telling myself I'm not gay? I needed to apologize to Tweek for last night. I didn't want him to think poorly of me now because of this.

Before I realized it, my feet had brought me in front of the only coffee shop in town. Tweak Bros Coffee, I knew Tweek had to be working there today. He's always talking about how he helps out the family at the coffee shop. Well, now's a good a time as any to apologize. Fuck, I wasn't ready for this


	4. Choking on an Awkward Apology

_Chapter Four: Choking on an Awkward Apology_

 **Tweek's POV**

Most of today has been spent in my parent's business, Tweak Bros Coffee. It's a good first job since I've been working here my whole life. I have memorized how to use every machine, as well as every item on the menu to heart. Half of the time, I helped create the concepts and prototypes of the items. I wasn't paid for this help until I was 16 when I was legally old enough to be employed. Thankfully, now my parents are forced to pay me 10 dollars an hour. I know they wouldn't if they didn't have to because they didn't most of my life. They would love the free labor to keep their business thriving. Since today was Sunday, the store was very busy after people got out of their 8 am or 11 am mass at Church. We never went to Church so we were about to get the shop running for the crowd. I don't actually ever remember religion being a part of my life.

My family always had a strategy for the day, especially on Sundays. My mother was running the cash register since she was very personable, yet didn't talk to the customers in metaphors for 15 minutes. My father and I were making the drinks, as well as I was heating up the pastries in our industrial sized toasters. When it slows down, my father normally goes in the back to his office to either make new recipes or test out new coffee blends. Today starting at about 9 am, we were rushing like chickens with our heads cut off. Coffee after coffee, normally accompanied by pastries, were being flung around and whipped to customers. I didn't even have time to think, which honestly I loved. I didn't have time to think about my problems or my stresses, and I didn't have to talk much.

I inhaled deeply after a long rush. Everyone was either sitting down and enjoying their coffees, or they were out the door. I glanced up at the clock on the wall from the espresso machine, it was 2:35 pm. I wanted to take a break to eat, but I didn't want my brain to go into overload again. After what had happened last night, I didn't want to have to over think and over analyze. I quickly made myself a caramel macchiato, and before I added any liquids I threw a handful of butterscotch chips in the bottom of the cup. Caramel and butterscotch, now that was some good shit. This would be enough to keep me wired the rest of the day, so I could continue to do my work and not have to eat.

"Tweek sweetie?" I could hear my mother's voice from the other side of the barista station.

"Gah!"

"Since it hasn't been busy for a little bit, I'm going to take my break. Do you think you can man the cash register as well, it would only be for a half hour?"

"Oh my god! That's WAY too much pressure!" I grabbed my hair and tugged at it with one hand.

"You can do it, I know you can." With that, she went into the back of the store and shut the door. So there I was, by myself behind the counter with only coffee to keep me company. After about 10 minutes half of the people who were sitting down were gone, leaving the shop quiet. So I was left alone with my thoughts again, and many questions started to form in my head. Visions of last night replayed inside, and feelings started to arise. Craig _kissed_ me last night. I know he was drunk but he still kissed me. People say that drunk actions are just sober thoughts. This has been something I've been wanting to happen for real for years, and I stopped him from doing it. He was drunk, I couldn't go through with it no matter how much I wanted to! If I had taken advantage of him in that state, he would have woken up and hated me! He would never talk to me, and tell everyone I was gay! They would banish me, hate me, someone might kill me!

But what if he was sober and he had done that? Pulling me closer to him and kissing me deeply, the thought alone made my chest and my pants tighten. If his eyes were glazed over with lust instead of alcohol, and actually wanted me? What if we both felt that way secretly, and decided to actually date? Then the whole high school would find out, and they might try to kill us! Gays aren't highly accepted here, and I didn't want to be an eyesore! I didn't want Craig to be an eyesore, or to be bullied! I couldn't ever let him get hurt like that! Maybe we could both run away from here and go to California together? We could get a small apartment, get jobs, and have it be me and him against the world. We could get married and spend our lives together? What am I thinking, this is never going to happen! I'm probably going to die alone in an apartment filled with cats! Oh no, what if the cats eat my body once I'm dead!?

"AUGH!" I screamed out loud, getting about 10 heads to turn to look at me. I could feel my face getting hot, and turned my back to all my customers. As I took a sip of my caramel-butterscotch macchiato, I heard the bell above the door chime. I sighed and turned around, and I was greeted by shining hazel eyes and a blue knitted hat. That red that was on my face must have been a shade or two darker.

"H-hi C-Craig. Welcome t-to Tweak B-Bros Coffee…..H-how can I-I help y-you?" I couldn't help but stutter more than normal.

"Do you always talk like that, Tweek?" Craig's voice was cold and emotionless.

"Y-yeah. Y-you d-didn't notice b-before?"

"I guess I haven't, no. What do you recommend to drink?" Oh god, this was too much pressure!

"W-well, one t-thing I p-personally enjoy…..I personally e-enjoy a c-caramel macchiato."

"Then I'll have a large one of those please."

"Do you l-like butterscotch? I-I add that t-to mine."

"Sure, sounds delicious." He pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"No. F-free of charge."

"Really?" His head was cocked to the side slightly, widening those hazel gems at me.

"Y-yeah. I consider us f-friends."

"Why thank you Tweek." He walked over to the area where you pick up your coffee, and I started to get to work. Foaming the milk, putting the syrups and chips in, and making the espresso. I was so completely focused I forgot about all of my surroundings, including Craig standing there. The smells filled my body with a mixture of bitter and sweet, relaxing me down to the bones. Once I was done with the godly brew, I walked it over to Craig and to my surprise I wasn't shaking.

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy." I smiled and handed him the cup. Craig's jaw opened slightly when I said that.

"Tweek, you didn't stutter just then!"

"It's the coffee. Try it." I watched him as he put the warm styrofoam cup to his face. Once some of the liquid gold went down his throat, his face lit up like the afternoon sun.

"Wow, you did a really good job with this! Is the whipped cream fresh too?"

"Y-yeah. We m-made it h-here from s-scratch."

"Hey, do you have a couple minute? I'd like to talk to you." My body froze up. Oh god, what was he going to talk to me about? Was it going to be last night? Was he going to admit it was a mistake, and that he was going to stay away from me as long as possible? Was he going to tell me he was going to tell everyone? Way too much pressure!  
"Gah! Uh…..y-yeah. M-my mom is o-on break currently. W-When she g-gets o-o-off I-I can c-come sit with y-you if you w-want?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." I watched him as he walked over to a small booth. I got a glance or two of his ass, which was very nice and bubble like. I snapped my head away so I wouldn't look like I was staring. I couldn't have him see me staring, AH! Once my mom got back from her break, I asked her if I could take mine. She relieved me and I walked over to Craig with my own coffee, sitting opposite of him.

"S-so, what d-did you w-want to t-talk to me about?"

"Alright, I want you to just sit and listen to me for a few minutes. Understand?" I nodded at his request. "Awesome. So I don't remember much of what happened last night. Token had to explain most of it to me. I don't know what came over me, or why I did what I did. I wanted to apologize to you, because I know I made you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have done what I did, especially because I couldn't remember it today. I hope this doesn't impact the friendship we have. I mean I know we aren't best friends, but I would like to talk to you more and get to know you a bit more." I sat there in silence for a minute, just focusing on processing his apology. It wasn't as bad as I thought, thankfully. He admitted to this being a mistake, but he still wanted to be friends. He still wanted to be friends! That's awesome, that's better than I could have wanted. Sure, it isn't a relationship or anything that could have been better, but friendship is just as good.

"I'd like t-that, C-Craig. T-Thank you."

"I'm glad you aren't pissed at me. I would be pissed at me." Did he look sad? His eyes glanced down towards his lap.

"No, I-I understand you were drunk."

"I've never been that drunk before in my life! Clyde convinced the bartender to give me a drink so strong it would knock me on my ass after one."

"D-Damn him!" I giggled.

"It's not funny!" Even though he tried to say that sincerely, he was giggling along with me. "This is why I don't drink!"

"B-because you'll do something you r-regret?"

"Yeah." His face went back to looking like a sad puppy who lost their bone. "Let's just pretend last night never happened. I would like to have a friendship with you without that being on the back of our minds."

"I-I'm fine with that C-Craig." No, no I wasn't fine with that. I was going to be thinking about this for a while now, probably forever! I couldn't just forget about one of the greatest things that happened to me, even if he was drunk. It was an amazing kiss, and I would sell my soul just to taste a sober consenting one.

"Thanks Tweek, I have to get home to get ready for work now though. I saw your number is in my phone, so how about I text you later?"

"Where d-do you work?"

"At Jimbo's Gun Store. My dad is best friends with Jimbo and Ned, so he was able to get me a job there even though you're supposed to be 18 or older to work with guns. My birthday is in October though, so they said it was fine for me to work under 18 for a few months."

"I-Interesting C-Craig. I n-never pegged y-you as a gun guy."

"Tweek, you have a lot to learn about me then. I'm an active hunter."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I've been doing it with my dad since I was a little kid. It's our bonding time, you know? I'm still into it, it's a great way to get in touch with nature and with yourself." I didn't know what to say to him for a second, so all I could do was stare. He raised my stare with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to head out, I'll talk to you later though Tweek. Have a good day."

"Bye C-Craig." With that, I watched him walk out of the store and down the street. Fuck, am I an idiot.

* * *

 _A/N (January 11th, 2018): I am loving where this story is heading so far, and I have plenty of ideas rattling through my head about it! I also had a very interesting dream last night that involved these two boys, as well as an evil dictator Cartman. I might write a fan fiction about this dream, but I won't do it until this story is over. I'm going to write the idea down, and save it for a rainy day. I hope to be continuing writing regularly, but I'm struggling with a few of my classes right now. I've already started Chapter 5, but with my midterms coming up as well as a couple huge projects I'm not sure what's going to happen. Just keep with me, and I'll keep you updated. Thank you, and keep enjoying my story! Leave favorites, follows, and reviews all you want! - Emma_


	5. School Daze

**WARNING: There is sexual stuff in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with that, or if you are under the age of concent in your state/country, DO NOT READ! I mean, I guess you wouldn't be reading this far anyway since I warn that in the description. Another warning anyway, this is where it gets Rated M! Enjoy the story!**

 _Chapter Five: School Daze_

 **Craig's POV**

The incident with Tweek happened in June. Summer flew by with the wind, between working at Jimbo's Gun Shop, doing a bit of hunting myself, and hanging out with my friends. Tweek started hanging out with us on his days off, which helped him squeeze his way into the group. We acted as though our drunken night never happened, and thankfully none of the other guys brought it up to embarrass us. I learned much more about Tweek than I ever thought I would. We only hung out with the the rest of the group, but he liked to talk when he was comfortable with the people around him. He completely bloomed when he was around us compared to the public eye. He barely stutters too, but he does talk lightening fast when he's excited or scared. I couldn't tell anyone thing, but once I started to get to know him I uncovered his beautiful soul. I never knew a small caffeine addicted spaz could be so diverse and unique. It was stunning, but if I told anyone that they would think I was gay again. The incident combining with these new thoughts wouldn't be able to deny anything. I kept telling myself I'm not gay, but even I'm starting to have a hard time believing in myself.

The fun of summer couldn't last for long, as September hit us over the head with a baseball bat. Today was my last first day of high school, ready to greet senior year with two large middle fingers. This year, I was thrust into three advanced placement classes instead of being in anything fun. One of those classes was chemistry, which pissed me off to no end. I fucking hate chemistry. The councilors told me I should be preparing for a bright future, but I just flipped them off and left. They put me in those classes anyway, so now I'm stuck in AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, and AP Physics.

I texted Tweek and asked him if he needed a ride, and I got an immediate yes response. I threw on my blue knit cap and sweatshirt before grabbing my backpack and keys. My parents had gotten me a tan 2005 Ford Explorer for my 16th birthday, and I named him Leroy. This car was one of my babies, besides Stripe, and I loved it. Sometimes if the shop was dead, Jimbo would help me fix it when something was wrong. Since it was more of an SUV size, it held everything I needed it too. If only it could hold my life together, it would be perfect.

Tweek's house was right down the street from mine, and I was there in a minute. The blond-haired mess stumbled out of his house and almost tripped on the single step. His olive green dress shirt was wrinkled and improperly buttoned, which didn't surprise me in the slightest. His shirt was half tucked into his jeans, and his grey sneakers were untied. Seeing him in this state frustrated me, I'm not really sure why. He just seemed like he could be so much better than this, and it just shows him as lazy and uncoordinated. I shook my head at him as he opened the passenger side of my car.

"Wait for a second Tweek." I stopped him before he could climb in. I pulled myself out of Leroy and walked over to the other side where he was standing. I had to look down at the blond since he was about a half a foot shorter than I was. When he looked up at me, I could see the confusion in his ocean blue eyes. I quickly noticed details of his face, such as his rounded chin that made him look younger than he was and his tiny pointed nose. I couldn't help but smiled when I looked at him. This wasn't what I stepped out of the car to do though. I started to unbutton his shirt, causing the small boy's face to turn the color of a strawberry.

"C-Craig…..what a-are…..are y-you…."

"I'm fixing you." I interrupted him. "You aren't going to school on your senior year looking like a mess." He stayed silent as I rebuttoned his shirt and tucked it fully into his jeans, as well as tied his shoes. By the time I was done, his face was almost purple. "Do you have a belt?"

"N-no…" was all he was able to squeak out.

"I think I have one in the backseat." I opened the back door and found one of my dark brown belts on the floor. I took it, looped it through Tweek's jeans, and tightened it to the smallest setting. It was still too big for his tiny waist. "There, now you're looking better."

"W-why do you c-care?"

"Why would you want to look like a hurricane hit you?" I placed both of my hands on his bony shoulders. "As long as we're friends, I'm going to help you. I'll care about you because it seems like you don't care about yourself."

"O-okay….." Realizing I had embarrassed this kid enough, I went back to the driver's side and climbed in. Tweek finally stepped into the explorer, placing his book bag by his feet. I started the car up again, and away we went towards the high school. After a minute or two of awkward silence, I decided to break it.

"So Tweek, what classes are you taking this year?"

"GAH!" He screeched and ran his hand through his golden locks, tugging on them. "Uh…..Let m-me check." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and I saw it was the school schedule that was sent to each student by mail. "Homeroom, Home Economics, Sculpture 2, English 4, Lunch, Painting 2, Drawing 3, and Gym 4." I listened to each name carefully, hoping that he was in at least one class.

"Who do you have homeroom with? And English 4?"

"Homeroom is…..Garrison." Mr. Garrison is the one creepy teacher who has pretty much followed us through our elementary school years into our high school years. It's like he's stalking our class specifically, but he was transferred to the high school our sophomore year due to lack of teachers. He no longer has his hand puppet Mr. Hat, which everyone is thankful for. He got help for his problems, including his gender and sexual issues. "And English 4 is choksondik."

"I thought she died when we were in like 4th grade."

"I've heard this is her younger sister who came to South Park to teach."

"Makes sense I guess." I shrugged. "I haven't really looked at my schedule too in depth, but I know I'm taking a bunch of AP classes I don't want to."

"W-why are you taking them then?"

"The school put them on my schedule without my permission, and my parents won't let me switch out of them." We pulled up to a stop sign, and with nothing in sight I reached behind me and pulled my schedule out of my backpack. "Let's see. I have homeroom with Garrison as well, then I have AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, English with Choksondik too, Lunch, obviously we have lunch together, AP Physics, American History, and Gym 4. So we have 4 periods together, awesome." I threw the paper in the back seat once more and continued driving. "I'm honestly jealous of you right now Tweek."

"Why is that, C-Craig?"

"Because all of your classes sound fun! You seem like you get to take senior year easy, and I'm roughing it."

"I-I'm sorry C-Craig…"

"No. No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry I'm just rambling like a little bitch." Saying that caused Tweek to crack a smile and a small giggle as I glanced over at him. Fuck, why is he so cute? We drove up a large hill with a long curving driveway in order to reach the high school. It was a small school that was out of sight and out of mind, only containing about 200 students in it total. But South Park was a very small town, so it's no surprise that the high school didn't need to be large. As I parked my car, a sudden realization hit me. "Fuck, I forgot to ask my sister if she wanted a ride." My sister Tricia was a sophomore this year, and I had completely forgotten to even talk to her this morning. She normally spends a lot of time getting ready for school, eating breakfast and putting on some whore makeup that I never approve of. Now that I think about it, she probably won't want to ride with me anyways. I always make her take her makeup off before she gets in my car.

It didn't matter anyway, as Tweek and I got out of the explorer and made our way to the high school. Students were all chilling in the cafeteria, which is the largest part of the school. It was equipped so that all of the students in the school could have lunch at the same time, giving the students and the teachers a much-needed break at the same time. It was also the place where everyone hung out in the morning before homeroom. I could see our table already in the back of the cafeteria, where Clyde, Token, and Jimmy already were. As soon as Clyde saw us, he ran over and tackled me to the ground. I fell on my back with a thud loud enough to make everyone look.

"Oh my god!" Tweek panicked, gripping onto his hair again. All I could manage out was a groan and a middle finger right in Clyde's face. He laughed as he got off of me, and grabbed my hand. I held it tightly as he pulled me up to my feet, and I gave him a light smack in the back of the head.

"Why are you so rough with everything you do?" I asked.

"Well, the ladies don't complain about it." He gave me a sheepish grin and I shook my head at him. All three of us walked over and sat at the table.

"H-Hey there F-fellas." Jimmy smiled at him. It was nice to have Jimmy as a friend since his personality was so genuine. Even though he had cerebral palsy, he never changed who he was to appease anyone. He was living his best life always, and that was one of the reasons he was such a great friend.

"Hey Jimmy, how are you doing today?" I ask him, taking the seat next to him. Tweek sat next to me, and Clyde sat across from us.

"I-I'm doing sw-sw-swe-sw…...terrific." We all chatted for a little bit about what classes we were taking this year, and Clyde and Token brought up their relationships. I hated when they talked about them, mainly because I couldn't find a girl of my own. I desperately wanted to hold someone in my arms, kiss them, and tell them I loved them. It didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon though, since we have a school with about 100 girls in it and I'm not interested in a single one of them.

Before long, the bell for homeroom rang. Finally, I was thankful to get out of this awkwardness. Clyde, Tweek, and I were all in the same homeroom though, so together we walked to Mr. Garrison's classroom. We waved goodbye to Token and Jimmy, who were in choksondik's homeroom. We all took seats at a random cluster of desks in the back of the room, and I took the very back corner. I never liked to be close to the whiteboard, I felt like it would make me look like I was a nerd. Especially in homeroom, I'm not one for being a kissass.

I felt a shiver go down my spine and looked around the room. My eyes locked with a certain red-eyed boy wearing a shirt with an upside-down star on it. It was Damien Thorn, the son of Satan himself. His appearance at the school made me jump in my seat for a second, before quickly calming down and glaring at him. He glared right back at me, his eyes piercing into my soul itself. An evil grin formed on his face, as he turned towards his desk and wrote something in his notebook. He hadn't been in South Park since we were in third grade, what was he doing back here?

"...raig…..Craig!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned towards Clyde and Tweek, who were in front of me both giving me a concerned expression. "Dude, what's wrong?" Clyde asked.

"Damien's back." I pointed my head towards the other back corner of the room where Damien sat, still writing in his notebook.

"Woah, dude! He hasn't been here since elementary school!"

"I-I wonder w-what he's doing b-back." Tweek meekly responded.

"I'm not sure what, but I'm getting a really bad feeling from him. I'm keeping an eye on this kid." I kept my voice low as I talked to the two boys. Garrison interrupted us by taking roll call. He already knew who we all were, including Damien, so he didn't have to introduce himself to the class. We said the pledge of allegiance, talked about announcements for the starting of the year and were handed out all the papers we needed to take home at the beginning of the year. It was all pointless material, so I just shoved it into my backpack. The bell for the second period rang, and I couldn't have gotten out of there faster. I met up with Tweek again. "So Tweek, what's your first class again?"

"GAH! Uh…..H-home economics."

"Really? Why are you taking home economics?" I normally saw that class as one that only girls should be taking. Sewing, cooking and baking, and etiquette.

"Maybe I need to know how to be a good housewife someday, C-craig." Tweek joked, flipping his hair sassily. This caused us both to laugh out loud. "No, h-honestly I love cooking and baking! I think it's f-fun and relaxing." It was nice to hear Tweek barely stutter, which made me think he was forgetting about his surroundings. In that moment, it was just me and him. I enjoyed that feeling as well and was happy to share it with him. We were in our own world until we saw the home ec class, and I had to say goodbye. I ran to the other side of the school so I wouldn't be late to AP Calculus.

As I walked in, I saw the son of Satan himself sitting in my back corner. The only seat left was one that was directly in front of him, so that's where I walked to. I growled at him lightly before taking my seat and pulling out a fresh new notebook and pens. I could feel a burning in the back of my head as if Damien was trying to open my skull to pull out my brain. I tried to ignore it as class started, writing down Calculus equations. I started to get bored though and let my mind wander. Soon, my vision went blurry and a scene started to play out in my head.

I was in my bedroom at my house, but I wasn't there by myself. A certain blond haired boy was with me, and we were chatting and laughing. I don't know what came over me, but I started kissing him like my life depended on it. I felt as though his lips were the only thing that was able to keep me alive. He was kissing me back, letting our tongues do the waltz with each other. My hands were exploring his body, touching every inch. It was when my imaginary hands started to squeeze his firm ass that I shook myself out of the daydream. No one had noticed me since I was in the back of the class. I looked down and my hand was hovering over my crotch. The back of my head felt as though it was on fire. I needed to get out of here and get rid of this. I got up, grabbed the bathroom pass, and left without the teacher noticing.

I raced to the bathroom in this wing and checked to make sure no one was in there. Once I made sure it was clear, I put some soap in my hand I threw myself into a stall pulling off my pants with my free hand. My erection sprung up in towards the sky, just wanting to be touched. I don't know what came over me, or why I had such an intense feeling all of a sudden. I used the soap as lube as a stroke myself, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. From years of masturbating with my parents in the next room, I learned the skill of being silent while I was in the act. I couldn't stop thinking of Tweek, the little blond boy. I couldn't stop my mind as I thought about touching him, licking him, being inside of him, having him inside me. My erection was so hard that it hurt, and was wanting a sweet release. I grabbed some toilet paper and scrunched it on the tip before letting myself explode. The intense feeling shot through my whole body, as it was one of the most powerful orgasms I'd ever had in my life. I let my breathing calm before a warmth of embarrassment spread through my face. What did I just do?

"Craig Tucker." I jumped as I heard my name from a low voice.

"What the fuck?!" I placed the toilet paper in the toilet before flushing it, pulling up my pants, and stepping out of the stall. My gaze was met with one of a dark prince. "Damien!"

"Did you enjoy your little…..moment?" His coyly grinned at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Did you have something to do with this?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I was helping you."

"Helping me with what you son of a bitch!" I couldn't control myself and stepped forward to swing at him. His hand caught my fist before it made contact with his face.

"Helping you figure out who you really are…" He twisted my arm and pulled it behind my back, using his other arm to wrap around my chest pressing my back against his. He pointed us towards the mirror. "Craig Tucker, the strong silent type with much to hide. You know, I can see right through you." He giggled maniacally. "Literally." I didn't know what to say, or how to process this. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he was much stronger than I was. "I'm not your enemy Tucker, and I never plan on being it. Your mind is the most interesting and complex one I've seen so far, which intrigues me. I wanted to see deeper into you, and I was pleasantly surprised at what I saw. A deep suppressed fantasy that not even you knew about yet."

'You made me think that! You must have gone into my head and implanted those thoughts!"

"But I did not, Tucker. I simply brought them to the surface for you to face." He let me go and threw me forward, letting my stomach hit the sink and my forehead hit the mirror. He stood behind me and grabbed my hair through my hat, forcing me to look into my own eyes in the mirror. "You're going to be fun to play with this year. I'm going to make you crack. I'm not going to torture you physically, but make you understand all of your emotions, thoughts, and desires." He lowered his head to whisper in my ear. "I love fucking with people mentally, and I just found my new target." He let go of me and started walking towards the door. "You'll thank me later, Tucker. I'll see you in class." He gave me one more evil laugh before leaving the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror for a long time. My hair was poking wildly under my blue knit hat, and my eyes were drenched in fear. Questions were swirling around my mind about everything that just happened. They all funneled into one easy question. What the fuck was that?


	6. Abyss of Illusion

_Chapter 6: Abyss of Illusion_

 **Tweek's POV**

This day seemed to fly by, and I honestly was enjoying myself. Home economics was great, we talked about nutrition and how it can help improve the body. It was very interesting, and my sculpture class we started by making mythical creatures. I started working on a mermaid since even as a kid it fascinated me how they were able to breathe and survive under water. If I could be a merman, I would without a doubt. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I walked in with Craig and Token, who had just been in my English class. All of us were starving and rushed over to the lunch line.

I dug through my backpack for any sort of spare change, or anything I could use to buy something. Even if it was a bag of chips. I completely forgot to bring money today, since I'm normally not one to be hungry during the day. Today was different since I only had one cup of coffee this morning. When Craig texted me, I got so excited I forgot to fill my Travel mug with coffee before I left. Not having all this caffeine in my system has definitely affected my hunger. I frowned as I went through my bag, finding not even a single penny.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath, which caught the attention of a certain noirette in front of me.

"What's wrong dude?" He looked over my shoulder into my backpack as if the source of my troubles was with me physically.

"I forgot lunch money," I mumbled so that only he could hear me. I didn't want people to think less of me because I didn't have a lot of money. My parents own their own business, of course, we don't have a ton of money. It always goes into the business, but I can still ask for lunch money when I need it.

Craig pulled out of five dollar bill from his coat pocket and hands it to me so no one else sees it. "I brought extra money today, but I don't mind helping you out." He smiled lightly, and I took the five dollar bill and shoved it in my jeans pocket.

"I owe you." I mouthed, grabbing a tray of a flimsy hamburger on a bun larger than it needs to be with a side of soggy tater tots. It came with either a pudding cup with a little dollop of whipped topping or a fruit salad. Obviously, I chose the pudding. I got chocolate milk since it was the next best thing to coffee in this damn school. I paid for it all, then walked with Craig to the table where everyone else was sitting. We sat at a circular table, surrounded by multicolored plastic chairs. It was me, Craig, Token, Jimmy, Clyde, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. The table was large enough to fit all nine of us, even though I wasn't the biggest fan of a someone there. Cartman was a complete and total asshole, and he always has been since I've known him. I used to be friends with him, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle. The only person who I really connected with was Kenny, and we were good friends for a while until we drifted apart.

I wasn't really paying attention to any of the conversations going on around me, I felt awkward if I tried to interject myself into any of them. I ended up staring into space, eating my burger solemnly until I saw a flash of orange run across my face. I snapped out of my daze and saw Kenny waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped with a "GAH!" pouring out of my mouth.

"Dude! We asked you a question!" Kenny's no good grin was plastered on his face, and concerned flowed through me.

"W-what?"

"Do you think any of the girls here are hot?" Clyde asked, giving me the same no good grin Kenny was. I looked around the table, and suddenly everyone's eyes were on me. Especially Craig, whose eyes were a little wider than everyone else's. It seemed as though he was more interested in my answer than everyone. I didn't know what to say! No one knew my sexuality, and I wanted it to stay that way!

"Too much pressure!" I screeched before trying to calm myself quickly. My left hand was tugging at my hand hard. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped by it, only to turn and see Clyde an inch away from my face.

"Dude, it's alright if you do. You can tell us, we're your friends." He seemed very calm and reassuring. It didn't calm me down, it made me a little more nervous.

"N-no…..No really! I d-don't think any of the girls here are h-hot."

"Really? Dude, are you a fag?" Cartman laughed out, causing my face to get bright red. "Oh my god he is!" A louder laugh came out of the fat boy, and he got socked in the arm by a smaller ginger.

"Dude, even if he was gay that's not a big deal!" Kyle defended me.

"No, I'm not gay!" I yelled, turning my embarrassment into anger. I slammed my hands down, causing everyone at the table to jump. "I'm sick of people saying I am!" I got up, and stormed out of the cafeteria. I heard about four voices calling out my name, but I didn't care. Once I was out of the cafeteria, I ran down the hall towards the bathroom. A salty wetness poured down my face as I stormed into the bathroom. What I didn't expect was someone there waiting for me.

"That was quite a show out there, wasn't it Tweek?" His red eyes pierced into my soul, and all of my thoughts flew out of my head. All I could process was fear. Damien wasn't someone I knew well, hell I never even talked to him. When Craig mentioned him this morning in homeroom, it caused a chill to go up my spine. I felt that chill through my whole body this time.

"What are y-ou…" I started to say when he cut me off.

"You're trying so hard to make people believe you aren't gay, why is it such a big deal to be gay?" He took a step forward, and I took two steps back until I was backed up against a wall. My brain was frozen, and I couldn't say anything in return. "It's very easy to see right through you Tweek. Your anxiety actually lowers your mind's guard, since you're so focused on your worries. I can read you like a kid's book."

"I-I don't understand…" was all I was able to squeak out.

"I know you don't really know me Tweek, and I don't expect you to understand everything right now. But I may possibly be your guardian angel here." He placed both his hands on my shoulders, and I felt trapped. Guardian angel? How the fuck is the son of satan going to be anyone's guardian angel?

"How the f-fuck...does t-that work?" I questioned him, which caused a smirk to form on his face.

"I know about your sexuality, and I know about Craig." My heart was racing. What about Craig? That I have a crush on him? It's not even that big of a crush….at least that's what I tell myself.

"C-Craig?"

"I know a lot more about Craig than you would think. But we're talking about you here. I already know a lot about you though. I know your middle name is James, I know your parents are controlling and only care about their business, and I know you are secretly in love with Craig."

"I wouldn't s-say I'm in love with h-him." Every single thing he has said so far was true. I could deny it all I wanted, but he got the first two things right.

"Oh I would, he's a large part of your thoughts. I want to help you though because I've seen both of your thoughts. I think I can be a little matchmaker, out of the goodness of my heart." He backed off of me, and I was able to relax a small bit. But more questions swam through my head, what does he want? Why does he want me and Craig together so badly?

"I don't trust you, Damien. What trick do you have up your sleeve?"

"Clever girl." He grinned. "It's not a big deal, but there is something I would like out of Craig. Not him, obviously." He reassured me. "And I know exactly what he wants." His eyes went through my soul again.

"M-me?"

"No shit honey, he's crazy about you! He's gonna deny it forever, but I've seen the way he looks at you. I've seen the way he thinks of you."

"Y-you read minds?"

"Duh, you seriously haven't picked that up yet?" He rolled his eyes at me. "You're not slow Tweek, but you aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer." He got right up in my face, with his hands on either side of my face. I gulped and stared at the only thing I could see. That was the fiery passion in his demon eyes. "Look, I truly want to help you. I have seen the shit in your head, and I have seen what you have gone through. I just want something good for you, you seem like you need a light beyond the darkness." He slammed the wall next to my head, causing me to flinch and crunch myself up a little bit. "Just trust me, and I'll make all your dreams come true." With that, he left the bathroom and left me by myself.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked myself out loud. I was confused, honestly more than confused. I was afraid. I heard someone open the bathroom door, and saw a chubbier boy walk through the door.

"Tweek? Are you alright?" Clyde came in and saw me against the wall. I slid down the wall, and placed my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around it.

"I….I don't know."

"What's wrong, Tweek? You can tell me anything." He sat down next to me and put his hand on my upper back.

"Clyde, I'm in love with Craig."

* * *

A/N (January 18th, 2018): Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter is very short. I wasn't in the best shape mentally this week because on Monday I was in a mall shooting situation. I didn't get shot, but I was right next to the incident when it happened. I was with my mother, and we were both traumatized for a couple of days. I didn't feel like writing, but I have plenty of ideas for this story I want to keep moving along. I also wrote this chapter at 11pm tonight while I was drinking tequila and watching Shrek 2 with my roommate, so I know it isn't going to be the best chapter by a long shot. Sorry for the short chapter again, but I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! -Emma


	7. The Demon's Motive

_Chapter Seven: The Demon's Motive_

 **Craig's POV**

The last month seemed to fly by since Damien went psycho on me, and I've been trying to avoid him ever since. Every time I catch him staring at me a burning sensation fills my head, and I know he's trying to see into me. I don't know what he wants to see, but he always looks pleased with himself when he's done. He told me I would thank him, but all I want to do is beat that smug ass face into the ground every time I saw it. He hasn't talked to me too much sense, but I could tell he had a plan that he was waiting to unfold. I didn't know what circle of hell this plan would bring me to, but I wasn't ready to find out.

Today during Chemistry was when I got the note. "Meet me out in back of the school during lunch. -D" I looked over again to see the smug smile formed above two ruby eyes, and I ripped up the paper as he watched. Giving him the same finger I've been giving him all week, I returned back to figuring out what a conjunctive acid was and what bases go to which acid. I was completely bombing AP Chemistry so far with a 57, and I needed to figure out how to get my grades up before my parents saw. It's hard to keep focused in the class when a demon is making you have erotic visions of a friend of yours once a week. I want him to stop teasing me about Tweek. I don't want to have a relationship with Tweek! At least, not because Damien says I should. The erotic visions aren't the only thing, there are romantic ones too. Like walking across a beach holding hands, or having a picnic together by Stark's Pond.

As I was working on my paper for Chemistry, my vision started to get cloudy. Shit, not again! Damien, please don't do this to me right now! I want it to stop! I stared at my paper, pretending to still be doing the work as the vision flowed through my head. This time was different though. I wasn't the main protagonist in this vision, I was watching from the sidelines as a scene played out. I was in the boy's bathroom and Tweek was there, smashing his fist against a mirror. The mirror shattered, and broken pieces fell to the floor. His hand was cut up badly, and I started to realize when this was. Last Tuesday, Tweek came back from the nurse with bandages wrapped around his hand. He didn't tell anyone what happened, only that it was a stupid idea.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another face I know too well walk into the scene. Damien came over to Tweek and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tweek threw it off with hostility.

"Will you GET OUT OF MY HEAD?!" Tweek yelled at the demon, whose face actually showed a different emotion other than smug. He seemed more compassionate towards the small blond. "I'm sick of you tormenting me! These illusions aren't going to make me act in any certain way! I'M NOT GOING TO ASK HIM OUT LIKE THIS!" Tweek's voice was filled with anger, and tears started to well up in his face. "You said you were going to help me, this isn't helping! All you're doing is making me want to be with him less."

I've never seen him so aggressive before, or so angry. He's normally a passive, shy person who I would expect people take advantage of. I didn't know Damien was getting inside Tweek's head too, and something about that made my hands clench into fists.

"Tweek, why is this bothering you? Aren't my visions everything you wanted in a relationship with Craig?" The Demon's voice saying my name sent a chill up my spine. Tweek….does want to date me?

"Yes, but every time you put one of those stupid visions in my head it makes me feel worse! It's like an unachievable goal screaming at me and making me feel inadequate! It's TOO perfect, Damien! I know if I ever even got Craig to date me it wouldn't be THAT picture perfect! All you're doing is taunting me, and I haven't even been able to look Craig in the eyes for the past week!"

I had noticed that Tweek hadn't been talking to me so much in the past week, and every time he did he wouldn't look me in the eyes. We have barely talked in two weeks, and it was Damien to blame. He was making us so uncomfortable with his pushing, that we've been driven further apart. Now, I was gritting my teeth.

"Tweek," Damien said, now trying to be convincing. "I'll cut back on these visions, I'm sorry they are affecting you like that. You have to trust me though, because I know this will work in the end."

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!" Tweek screamed louder than I've ever heard him in his life. He left quickly, leaving Damien alone in the bathroom. I thought that was going to be where the daydream ended, but I was wrong. Once the small boy left, another one entered the bathroom. It was Clyde, my best friend in the whole world. He looked at Damien, then looked at the glass, then back at Damien.

"What the fuck did you do now?" Clyde asked as we walked over to the urinal.

"Realized a mistake I made," Damien confessed, leaning against the bathroom sink.

"Well, what are you going to do to fix it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Damien, I know we don't know each other very well. But what I've learned from my father since I was a young kid is that if you don't fix your mistake as soon as possible, you might never get your chance to." I knew what Clyde had been talking about, but I know Damien couldn't possibly know. Clyde was talking about his parents, especially his mother. She had passed away when we were ten, and it was because he left the toilet seat up in his bathroom one day. For years, he blamed himself but how could he have known better? He never did get to fix that mistake.

"Clyde….you're right. I need to make this work." The scene blurred away as Damien left the bathroom, and I was back in the classroom. The teacher was talking about something that I honestly didn't care about, and the bell rang a second later. Why was that last part even in that flashback? If these visions are supposed to be about Tweek and I, then why have a scene with Damien and Clyde?

I bumped into Damien on the way out the door, and whispered "I'll meet you at the dumpsters." With that, I walked away. I didn't want people to think anything of that, let alone hear what I just said. I tried to break down the flashback, but all I could think of was how angry Tweek had gotten at Damien. I had never seen him like that, and I didn't know if that actually happened or not. Damien could have completely made that up and implanted it into my head. I pondered it until lunch time, where I snuck away from Clyde and Tweek to meet Damien behind the dumpster. I didn't want this to take long because fuck I was hungry.

Damien was leaning against a dumpster, parting his lips to let a cigarette enter and fill his lungs with tar and desperation. He exhaled, letting the smoke fill the air as he gazed up at the crystal blue sky. I walked over and leaned against the dumpster wall next to him, and he handed me his cigarette without ever looking back at me.

"I don't smoke."

"Really? I would have thought bad boy Tucker would have given it a try?"

"I don't smoke, I don't do drugs, and I don't really drink. I've only been drunk one time and it was…"

"Over the summer." The demon took another drag after finishing my sentence. "I know, your insecurity about that was what lead me to you in the first place. Even after months, you were still worried about it. Still thinking about it, whether or not you're gay." I let him continue on, curious as to where he was going with this. "Tweek has insecurities, but they don't have to do with questioning his sexuality. He already knows he's gay. What he's insecure about is his parents finding out. They aren't very nice to him, you know?" I did know that, but not to a far extent. Tweek always wanted to go to either his house or Token's house, I have never been inside the Tweak household.

"Yeah, I knew that." I slid down the dumpster until I was sitting on the ground. It wasn't too disgusting thankfully, but I didn't feel like standing for long. Damien slid down and sat next to me.

"That boy has some secrets that I don't feel I should share with you, but I feel like he deserves some happiness in his life. I know it's weird for you to hear that from a demon, but I'm just as much of a softy as my dad is."

"Why are you telling me all this, Damien?"

"Tweek needs a strong figure like you, someone who can give him the confidence to fight his demons. Not like me demon but like, demons in his head. Those demons are worse than real ones."

"I don't know, you're a pretty big dick." We both gave a chuckle. Damien inhaled on his cigarette once again. "Why have you been so strong to try to get Tweek and I together? What would benefit you out of this situation?" I'm not really one for trusting anyone, especially a demon who keeps trying to push his views onto other people. Everyone has a motive that involves themselves, and I couldn't believe this was out of the goodness of his own heart.

"You could say I'm vicariously living through you. In Hell, you don't really get to experience love. There's only hate, pain, and torture. Love is an emotion that has always interested me, and seeing you and Tweek share this secret love for each other and not express it? Are you scared of it?" It just hit me that Damien doesn't really understand human emotions as well as everyone else. He's spent most of his life in hell, he doesn't get to talk to people or share experiences. That would explain his actions, and how he doesn't understand why Tweek and I get angry when he implants visions into our heads.

"There's so much I need to teach you, Damien. I need to teach you that you can't just fuck with people and not expect them to get mad for starters. What you've been doing with Tweek and I isn't cool, you can't keep pushing us to be together. We need to want it on our own, the first thing about love is love can't be forced."

"I…..I shouldn't be doing that to you. I don't understand too much about love. I'd like to though." His eyes gazed towards the ground, focusing on the smoke of the cigarette exiting his lungs. He shut his legs together and placed one elbow on a knee with his hand, cupping his chin.

"Do you have a crush on someone here?"

"I don't know. There is one person I look at with pride and admiration. Someone who I wish I could be friends with, best friends with. They are just so interesting, and I wouldn't think of putting visions in their head. They seem to have a way they walk and talk that just makes them so confident even when the world is against them."

"Who is this, if you don't mind me asking." This conversation went in a different direction than I thought it would. I never thought I would be giving love advice to a demon, especially one who has been trying to push a relationship between me and my friend.

"You know him, and you would hate me even more. They are with someone else anyway." His head left his hand and pushed against the side of the dumpster, letting his hands fall by his side.

"Who?"

"Clyde Donovan."

"Wait, WHAT?" I jumped up like a rocket, landing on my feet. "Really? Like Really Really?"

"Don't be so fucking loud you idiot!"

"Oh whoops." I sat back down. "Sorry. I just never would have expected you to be gay."

"Demons don't see sex and gender the same way as you humans. Most of us don't care about genitalia since we can change our bodies in a heartbeat. If he wanted me to be a 'girl', I could easily become a female counterpart to him. Love isn't something that is common, my father just found it recently with a dumbass ex-dictator who I wish he would leave!" That last sentence was said with hostility. I didn't really understand it but apparently, demons can have problems at home as well.

"Why don't you start trying to talk to Clyde instead of pushing Tweek and me?"

"Because I thought if I got you and Tweek together, you would help me with Clyde."

"And there's the motive." I fucking knew he had a personal motive, they always do. "Look, I'll help you out anyways. Please stop torturing Tweek and I with visions of us fucking each other's brains out. Maybe someday we'll get together, but don't think you have to force something in order to get help."

"I didn't want to right away, Clyde is with Bebe correct?"

"Not really, no."

"No?"

"He and Bebe are on again off again. Bebe is really more just with him because he's a football quarterback and she's head cheerleader. It helps her reputation, and he's just a horny teenage boy who would be with anyone who looked at him. She also gets attention, which she likes because she's an attention seeking whore. Those two go together like peanut butter and tuna fish, and she only really goes after him when she wants attention. He only goes after her when he wants sex. There's no love in that relationship."

"What can I do to get Clyde to talk to me? I want to show him what love really is. "

"Okay slow down Cowboy Casanova, I just had to explain to you what love is. If you want him to talk to you, talk to him first. You don't have to do it out of the blue though, what classes do you have with him?"

"We're in English together, and in History together third period."

"Do you have to do any group projects where you pick out your partner?"

"Yeah, we're picking partners next week for a group project. We're supposed to be in groups of four, and he has Token and Jimmy as friends in that class as well."

"Here's what I can do. I can talk to Token and Jimmy about letting you be that fourth group member. This would give you an opportunity to at least talk to Clyde, and they normally meet for projects at Token's house. So you'll be able to see him outside of school too, he's different outside of school."

"Wow, thank you for all your help Craig. It's interesting to see this side of you, the caring side. Is this the side you show Tweek often?"

"Not as much as I should… Damien I'm going to ask him out today." I stood up and heard a bell ring. "Fuck, lunch is over! I didn't even get to eat!" I ran back inside, leaving Damien in the dust. When I ran back in I saw Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and Tweek walking down the hall towards their next classes. I ran to catch up with them, panting and walking next to Tweek. The small boy looked up at me with sapphire eyes.

"Dude!" Clyde yelled at me. "Where the fuck have you been?!"

"None of your business, asswipe." I flipped him off and directed my attention to the little blond. "Tweek, can I talk to you?" I whispered to him. I pulled him aside and started walking towards the back exit of the school. "I didn't get to eat, mind going to McDonald's with me in North Park? I'll drive and pay."

"Uh, but w-what about missing class?"

"One half-day won't matter, they've already taken our attendance. Unless you're really interested in what's going on in your classes, but I don't care personally about what's going on in mine."

"Well I have painting and drawing that I've been working really hard on, but the teacher is high half the time and probably won't notice I'm not there. T-then there's gym…"

"Fuck gym, I mean it's not that big a deal if we're not there. It's dancing day anyways, and I don't want to dance with any of the girls."

"Me neither."

"Then let's go to McDonald's. I'm starving, did you eat anything at lunch?"

"No, I brought my coffee today."

"Fuck that, you need to actually eat something." We left the school and headed towards my Ford Explorer. My car was already clean since I had been bringing Tweek to and from school since the first day back. Even when things have been awkward between us, we still drove every day.

"Is this just about l-lunch? Or did you want to talk to me about s-something else C-Craig?"

"There is, but let's wait until we get there."

"O-Okay." Today was the day I was going to do it. I'm going to tell Tweek how I feel about him. That I love him. If Damien is right, he would be happy about it. Let's just hope this actually works.


	8. The Truth Comes out of the Closet

(A/N: January 27th, 2018: Hey everyone! Thank you all for being so patient with this chapter, I'm so sorry it has been a hectic week for me. It's been filled with many ups, downs, and what the hells. I was going to finish this chapter last night but got a surprise visit from my fiance (he drove an hour to my college just to see me!) Anyways without further a due, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for)

 _Chapter 8: The Truth Comes Out of the Closet_

 **Tweek's POV**

The ride to McDonald's wasn't too long, but the silents made it feel much longer than I thought it would. I had a ton of questions cycling through my head, mostly about what was about to happen. What did Craig want to talk to me about, and only me about? Normally when we talk, it's about things that everyone in the group would be able to know. Was he going to tell me we couldn't be friends anymore and leave me to fend for myself in a McDonald's at North Park? I don't know a single person in North Park, but I do have my cell phone so I could call my mother in case Craig left me for dead. But then my mother would be pissed that I skipped the second half of school! Was this whole lunch a bad idea? Wait, did Craig want to talk to me because Damien was doing the same thing to him that he was doing to me, and it freaked him out so much he would never speak to me again? I honestly don't know if Damien has even been talking to Craig, I sure as hell hope not. The things that Damien has been having me see during class has been too much for me to handle. The cutesy stuff wasn't too bad, that I was able to deal with. It was the raunchy stuff, the stuff that would give me a boner during class that I wasn't able to handle it. I would have to leave class and think about my grandmother naked until it went away, and I've had to do that about 10 times this month. I was lost in thought about the daydreams that Damien could have possibly put in Craig's head when I finally felt the car stop.

"Are we going inside?" I asked, Craig as I noticed he was pulled into a parking spot instead of next to a drive thru screen.

"I'm not really a big fan of eating in my car, I don't like having Leroy smell or be too dirty. Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah." No, it wasn't okay. I hated having to order my own food, no matter where we were. Drive-thrus were so much easier because you didn't have to talk to a real person. It was still anxiety inducing, but it wasn't as bad as talking face to face to someone you haven't ever talked to before. We got out of the car and headed inside the tiny McDonald's, where the floor was dirty and sticky, and there were only about 5 booth tables to sit down in. I have eaten McDonald's before, but the last time I had eaten it was when I was about nine years old. My parents didn't eat out almost ever, and since they work at the shop constantly I either eat at the coffee shop or make my own food at home. I stared down the menu, not sure what to get. I've heard so many bad things about McDonald's and the health, I didn't want something that would give me food poisoning and kill me.

"Do you know what you want?"  
"N-no….n-not really."

"Tweek, when was the last time you had McDonald's?"  
"Eight…...eight years ago."

"Shit, really?" I nodded, and he let out a long sigh. Was he pissed at me for not having McDonald's? "Do you like beef, chicken, or fish more?"

"Uh…C-Chicken?" Craig went up to the counter, and I tailed behind him.

"Hi, how are you?" He asked the middle aged behind the counter, who just greeted him with a nod. "Can I get a double quarter pounder with cheese meal, large with a chocolate shake? Can I also get a McChicken meal, medium and a large coffee black to go with that." Craig finished ordering, and payed for me. I was so ecstatic about the fact that he was ordering for me, but that's why he's such a great guy. He knows how nervous I get about talking to people, so a lot of the time when I'm around him in public he or one of the other guys do the talking for me. How was I so lucky to get friends like them?

Our order came up in about two minutes tops, and we sat down at one of the tiny booths. He sat across from me, and handed me my food. I unwrapped my sandwich, sniffed it, and took a small bite. It wasn't very flavorful, or any flavor in general actually. It was food though, and I was thankful for Craig paying for it for me. Even though I got paid for my work at the coffee shop, they put all of my pay into a savings account for college. I've even been told if I didn't go to college, I wouldn't get any of that money again and it would go back into the coffee shop. I saw that as completely unfair, but I can't really argue against my parents can I? I snapped out of my thoughts, and focused on Craig who was stuffing his face with his much larger burger.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?" I couldn't wait much longer, but I could see he wanted it. He put down his burger, swallowed, and took a sip of his milkshake before he started to speak.

"Well….I'm really nervous to start talking about this, but I've been thinking about it for a while now. Do you remember when we were younger and we fake dated because of the Japanese girls?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, uh…." His face started to get red and he started to fluster up a little bit. I was patient with him though, and let him continue to speak. I didn't want him to know my own anxiety was welling up inside me. My heart was starting to beat out of my chest, my pulse was quickening, and I could feel some blood flowing to my face. This could either go really well, or really bad. I don't think I'm prepared for either. "I've been thinking about that lately, and I was wondering if….. you would want to do it again?"

"F-fake date? Again?"  
"Yeah, but like….for real." I thought Craig was the king of smooth. You could talk to him about anything and he'd always have a smooth answer or comment. This was the most flustered I've ever seen him, and then that comment made me realize that all that smoothness was a disguise for the public. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Then it wouldn't be fake dating, would it be?"

"No, I guess it wouldn't."

"So you're asking me out, am I correct?" I was so excited and nervous at the same time, but I was trying to be as calm and cool as possible.

"Yes."

"Would we consider this our first date?"

"I mean….if you want to?"  
"It's pretty cheap for a first date." I was just teasing him at this point, because I couldn't help but find this funny. Craig Tucker, one of the most emotionless, monotoned, cool kids is asking me out! I've been wanting this day forever, but I can't believe it's actually happening! I was so excited that the nerves went away, and I could be the cool and collected one for once.

"Fuck you." He flipped me the bird, and we both let out a giggle. "If you want, I'll take you on a real date. We can get dressed up and go somewhere fancy and shit if you really want."

"You don't have to do that, I was messing with you. McDonald's is fine by me."

"Well if this is our first date, let's go do something else as well after this."

"Where else were you thinking?"

"Let's go to Stark's Pond." So with that, we finished eating with grins plastered on our faces. It took me a bit longer to eat than him, but he didn't mind waiting for me to finish my food. Again, neither of us really talked during the drive back to Stark's Pond. I'm the type of person who likes to think during car rides, staring out the window and watching the trees go by. Did Craig really ask me out? Was I dreaming, or was this real? My feelings were welling up inside, and all I wanted to do was jump and scream! I should wait until I get home to do that though, because I don't want to freak Craig out. I don't want him to know much I've wanted this for years secretly.

When we finally got to Stark's pond, we walked over and sat right by the edge of the water. It was a beautiful October day, with the leaves starting to change colors into beautiful oranges, reds, and browns. The pond was surrounded by nature's beauty, as though it was a painting backdrop. For a few minutes, neither Craig or I spoke. We just watched the light waves form on the ponds from the gust of wind, and the mini tornados pick up leaves and flutter them about. For a few minutes, I didn't think about anything that had happened or anything that was going to happen.

I looked over at Craig, who's face seemed focused on the waves in the pond. His midnight black hair was peaking out of his blue chullo, framing his face ever so nicely. His hazel eyes watched, glistening in the midday sunlight. Was it okay for me to just admire him like this now, since he asked me out? Is this even still real? What if it's a fake, and he's just doing this off of a dare his friends told him to do? What if he's going to confess it was a dare in front of the whole school, leaving me the fool?!

"Tweek, you alright?" Craig looked over at me as I realized I was hyperventilating.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine… I just can't believe that today is real." He gave me a gentle smile, which is something I've rarely seen out of him. A question from earlier popped into my head, and I asked it before I even realized. "Did Damien convince you to ask me out?" That smile Craig has on his face quickly vanished and his glance changed direction, now staring at the pond. He inhaled deeply before he spoke.

"Damien didn't convince me to do shit, Tweek. He did get into my head, yes, but he didn't convince me to do anything. He helped me figure out I was hiding my sexuality, which I guess was right. I've never been attracted to any of the girls at our school, no matter how much any of them wanted me as their dumb trophy boyfriend." I could hear the aggression in his voice as he said that last sentence, but I knew exactly what he meant. The girls weren't exactly secretive about crushes or relationships, and many of them wanted Craig. It was like a prize that was unattainable, and the girls were in a competition to see who could get him first. Everyone knew about it.

"So, did you see visions too?"

"Yeah, most of them I didn't want to see."

"Me either. He took it way too far a lot of the time."

"Agreed." Craig giggled. "And with me it was always in Chemistry class."

"He did it to me during English." I could count the times where I would have to leave just to get those thoughts out of my head, until I pretty much told Damien to fuck off. "That fucking asshole, it felt like he was torturing us instead of trying to bring us together."

"Well, he is a demon. He doesn't know much else besides torture." My train of thought stopped dead in its track, and a moment of silence came and went.

"I forgot he's a demon. Why did I ever think to trust a demon?!"

"He doesn't seem that bad, honestly. It seems as though he's trying to have a heart."

"But it doesn't work, Craig!"

"Well, we're together now aren't we? It did somehow kind of work." Another silence filled the air, making it dense.

"So you wouldn't have asked me out if it wasn't for Damien? Do you even actually like me?"

"What? Yes, I do Tweek!"

"What do you like about me?"

"I like your smile. You don't smile very often, but when you do it lights up the whole room. I like your laugh, because it's contagious and honestly makes my heart melt. I like your eyes, because they are gateways to your mind and I want to explore them. And most importantly, I like who you are. Every little bit that creates the guy that you are, I like."

"C-Craig…" I could feel a tear coming through, but I wiped it away quick enough for him not to notice. That….that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. It wasn't much, but it was perfect. "T-thank you." He scooted closer to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Our eyes met, and in that moment I could feel my heart melting. There was a spark, a fire that I could feel burning inside of me. He leaned his face towards mine, and before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine.

His lips tasted like chocolate milkshake, which was a nice change from alcohol. I could see the fireworks in the backs of my eyelids, and angels were singing in my ears. I knew that was a figment of my imagination, but this kiss was everything I wanted out of life and more. At that moment, I didn't care about anyone in the world besides Craig. I didn't care about anything in the world besides being in that very moment, with his lips kissing mine. Everything was peaceful, which is something I'm not used to. I could definitely get used to this, though.

(A/N January 27th, 2018: So was that Chapter to lovey-dovey for you? Did it seem like too much of a fairy tale? Well don't worry, things are going to take a much darker turn soon (Mwahaha!). Stay tuned!)


	9. Behind the Trigger

(A/N: January 29th, 2018: Woah! Two chapters in two days?! Is Emma crazy?! No, I've had a bit more free time the past two days that I took advantage of. I don't know if I'll be able to write for the rest of the week due to huge projects and test this week, it might be very difficult for me to get in the zone creatively as well. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!)

 _Chapter 9: Behind the Trigger_

 **Craig's POV**

The afternoon with Tweek was something I never expected, but it thrust butterflies in my stomach and made my heart feel the warmth of a summer sun. I didn't know this was going to happen in my life, but as I pulled away from that kiss I knew something was right. On the drive home, neither of us really talked. I smiled and squeezed his hand before he hopped out of my car though, and I watched him the whole way until he was safe inside his house. I decided to take a small drive to clear my head before work.

I wasn't sure what to tell anyone, I mean I did want to expose this to the world and tell everyone that Tweek was mine so back off. This town though, isn't the best town to expose homosexuality too, since it was a quiet mountain redneck town. Everyone hunted and fished, and voted for Donald Trump. The people in this town didn't like Mexicans or Muslims, and especially homosexuality. My dad, I didn't even think about my dad! My dad goes off constantly about how he thinks gay people should be put down. And Jimbo and Ned, they are very against gays as well. Everyone in my life hated gay people, and here I was discovering I'm gay. Should I even tell anyone, or should I keep it a secret? I'm not the best at keeping secrets though, it would slip out eventually. I pulled my car into the empty parking lot next to medicinal fried chicken, and grabbed my phone.

Craig: Hey Tweek, can I ask you something?

A couple minutes go by before my phone lit up.

Tweek: Yeah sure Craig, what's up?

Craig: Do you think we should tell people we're in a relationship now?

The minutes felt like hours as I waited on that text message. I turned on my CD, and played Why don't you get a job by The Offspring.

Tweek: Probably not. I don't want my parents finding out just yet. I'm not sure how they'll react.

Craig: Same. I'm afraid of what could happen. My dad is very against homosexuals, and so is my boss.

Tweek: And so is half of this town.

Craig: You'll be my dirty little secret then ;) :*

Tweek: You fucking nerd.

I couldn't help but laugh, I felt so stupid but I knew Tweek was laughing along with me. I took in a heavy breath. This was how it had to be, now wasn't it. I didn't want either of us hurt, and I didn't want anyone to hate us. I pulled out of the parking lot, and headed back to my house. As I pulled in the driveway, my heart sank as I saw my dad's truck. How could I possibly be lying to my dad? Maybe I just won't talk to him before work.

"Hey Kid, how was school today?" Dad asked me as soon as I walked through the front door. I sighed, dropping my backpack off by the door and taking off my shoes.

"Boring." It's easy to lie when your voice is constantly monotoned. Dad was watching football on TV: The New York Giants versus The Denver Broncos. I wasn't a huge fan of football, but from time to time with Dad since he used it as bonding time. The only other time I would watch football is when I would go to Clyde's football games when he asked me too.

"You have work today?"

"Yep." I started to head towards the stairs, flipping Dad the bird as I walked. He flipped me off right back and continued to talk like it meant nothing. As I got to the foot of the stairs, Dad stopped me again by talking.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"I have to work at noon on Saturday, and I have Sunday off."

"How about we go hunting this weekend? It's the start of deer season."

"Sure Dad, I would like that. I want a large buck head on my wall this year."

"That's my boy!"

I climbed up the stairs until I reached my bedroom on the right. My bedroom hadn't changed much since I was a kid. I still had red racer posters up on the blue walls, and my ceiling was covered in those glow in the dark stars. I even still had a Twin size race car bed, because I never felt the need to change it. Tweek has been in my room many times over the summer with the other guys, but now that we're dating my bed was a bit embarrassing. I changed into my uniform for work, which was a pair of jeans and a tan button up shirt with a name tag attached to it. Making sure I looked presentable, I grabbed my phone and car keys and ran out the door before Dad had a chance to talk to me again.

The week raced by like a criminal in a high speed chase. I spent the afternoons I didn't have to work with Tweek, playing video games, cuddling, and kissing when his parents weren't home. When I did have to work, I would still spend some time with him before I had to go to work. We never hung out at my house, because my dad is normally home by 5 and I don't want him seeing how close I actually am with Tweek. I just told my parents I was going to a friend's house, which wasn't a lie exactly. The fact he was more than a friend now didn't change anything. Dad and Mom have both met Tweek before, and they don't seem to have a negative thing to say about it. I wonder if that would be the case if I came home with him, holding his hand and introduced him as my boyfriend.

Jimbo and Ned knew something was different with me. They kept saying I was in a better mood, and flipping off customers less. Jimbo keeps asking me if it's a girl, and no matter how much I tell him no he's still insistent that he could see love in my eyes. I couldn't possibly tell him I had a boyfriend now, I feel as though if I did I would lose my job. Jimbo kept trying to give me "lady advice" and how to woo a girl, and Ned kept telling him to shut the hell up. Neither of them had a spouse, and they were roommates with each other. I wondered if they were secretly with each other and have been able to hide it for a long time. I pray that I will never have to hide it that long with Tweek.

Thursday bleed into Friday, and Friday crashed into Saturday morning. Before I could even blink, I was walking towards the forest surrounding with my father at five in the morning in order to get a good spot. Everyone was going to be out hunting today, and we didn't want to be around any other hunters. Dad and I found a large rock that we could both sit behind, and stay hidden for when anything showed up. We sat down, and my dad pulled out a small cooler he brought with him. He popped open a Bud Light and handed it to me.

"Drink up boy." Without a word, I grabbed the beer and took a sip. It was very watery with a slight bitter taste. I wasn't a big fan, but my dad was giving me beer at 17. There was no way I was passing this up. We sat there for a few minutes, just sipping on beer. My dad's orange hair thinned, causing the sun to shine off of his receding hairline.

We sat behind the rock for a couple hours, keeping our rifles pointed straight. In. Pause. Out. Pause. In. Pause. Out. Pause. I was trying to steady my breathing, knowing that you could only shoot when you finish breathing out. Your aim is the most accurate when you synchronize your breathing and your heart beat, something my dad has consistently enforced in my head since I was a kid. It's harder to do after having a couple beers, but I was trying my hardest. I wasn't drunk, I was still able to function normally but my heart beat was starting to become irregular.

"So Craig, you've been hanging out a whole lot with that Tweek kid." Dad whispered over to me.

"Yeah?" Why was his bringing Tweek up now? Was this apart of his idea of bonding? Trying to figure out something we can talk about that wasn't hunting or football?

"He's the one whose parents own the coffee shop, right?"

"Yeah, he works there almost everyday after school. I've been hanging with him before we both have to go to work."

"I'm a little worried about you spending so much time with him. There's a rumor going around that he's a raging fag." My heart stopped dead, and my breath was caught in my throat. Who knows Tweek is gay? How did word get around so fast? "I don't want you being friends with a fag, Craig. I don't want him turning you into one."

"Dad you can't turn gay by being around gay people. You can't really help who you develop feelings for."

"Really Craig? You don't need to be giving me that bullshit, see he's turning you!" His face heated up, starting to turn red.

"What do you want? Me to hate anyone who is different than me? I'm not going to do that Dad. I don't even know Tweek's sexuality." I lied.

"It's easy to tell, I always knew there was something about that twitchy freak. That boy's too skinny, too feminine. It should have been obvious before hand, and if it was I wouldn't let you keep hanging with that flamer."  
"Dad shut up about him! We've become really good friends, and I don't like that you're talking about him that way. You've never talked about Clyde or Token like that!"

"They aren't prancing around trying to suck off their friend's peckers." Dad's face was starting to get red like his hair. I knew he had a short temper, and normally I knew how to defuse a situation where he would blow up on me. This was one of the only times I didn't know how to defuse him, since it involved me and someone I felt strongly for.

"What are you talking about? Tweek isn't like that at all! He's probably not even gay! You barely know him Dad!"

"Well I don't want a faggot around my son, you're better than that. I don't need him influencing you, before I know it you're going to be strutting around in high heels with a rainbow flag on your back! Craig, you haven't ever been with a girl in your life! You need to get on that son."

"I don't like any of the girls at school, they're all bitches or whores or both! I'd rather wait until I go off to college, maybe then I'll find a nice girl."

"I think you're just trying to hide something from me. You're a shit liar Craig, you always have been. " Before I could realize what was happening, my dad was on his feet and I was staring into the barrel of his rifle. My heart was racing inside my chest, but I continued to stay silent. My dad wouldn't shoot me, would he? He's my dad, he's suppose to love me unconditionally! "I will not have a son who is a faggot Craig! I know you aren't saying you are, but you also aren't saying you aren't. If you're dating that Tweek fucker, tell me right now."

"Dad, you wouldn't shoot me! Are you serious right now?!"

"CRAIG ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION! Are you dating that faggot?!"

"Yes! I asked him out!" Bang! The sound was so close all I could hear was bells crashing into my ears, filling them with saturated ringing even with earmuffs on. An intense pain ran through my shoulder as a bullet ripped through my flesh. I screamed, clutching my shoulder. It was warm and wet, and I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes to see the damage. It felt as though 30 strong men punched me in the same spot at once, then set my shoulder on fire.

"There's your warning. If you're still with that fucking faggot after this, a bullet is going in your head." My dad's voice was deep and threatening, much worse than just a cold expression and a middle finger. The pain was so intense, I couldn't breath. My head felt dizzy and light, and I crashed onto my other side as I continued to tightly grip my shoulder. My dad's voice rang out, but sounded as though he was down a long tunnel. He was on the phone with something, I think it was 911. At least he wasn't just going to leave me to die. Can you even die from a shot from the shoulder? It wasn't in any vital organs, but could I die? My consciousness faded as I heard sirens in the distance.


	10. Humans can be Worse than Demons

_(A/N: February 10th, 2018):_ _Hey everyone. I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to upload. Things have been really rough for me lately, and I haven't had the strength to write or really to do anything. I'm falling behind in my studies, and I really need to focus on that right now. There's been so much stress and heartache in my body lately, I haven't truly felt happy in a while. I keep feeling betrayed by someone who I love the most, and like everyone is abandoning me. I'll update in the future when I can but I can't promise that it'll be often. Everything is painful right now in my life, and I can't really write about strong emotions when I haven't felt any in weeks. Thank you all for reading, it makes me smile seeing all the comments and kudos. Thank you to everyone for understanding, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

 _C_ _hapter Ten: Humans can be worse than Demons_

 **Tweek's POV**

It seemed like a normal Saturday at the coffee shop. I had been there since 6 am, opening for my mother since she wasn't feeling well. The doctors think she has the flu, which is unusual around this time of year because it's October and Flu season is normally in February. Either way, she couldn't really get out of bed the past couple days and I volunteered to take a double today for her. I made her some blueberry muffins yesterday with Craig assisting me. Even though he knew nothing about cooking or baking, he tried his best and looked adorable doing it. He wore one of my novelty aprons that said "Kiss the Chef" and was completely covered in flour at the end of the day.

I did bake most of the pastries that we offered at the shop, which wasn't too many. It was mostly cookies, scones, and muffins. We normally just sell coffee, but lately, Dad has wanted to expand slowly into the food area of the coffee business. Since I like to bake and I'm in home economics now, I'm "the manager" of the pastries. It doesn't give me a raise or shit, just a new title. I mind, but I wouldn't tell my parents that or else they would be disappointed in me.

The shop was a little bit busy for most of the morning, but it wasn't anything my dad and I couldn't handle. By the time noon rolled around we started to slow down quite a bit, and Dad asked me to head into the back to start making some more pastries for tonight's guests. I was in the back covered in flour when I heard the door open. Standing in the doorway was Clyde, with tears running down his face.

"C-Clyde? What are you doing here? Why are you crying?"

"Your Dad let me come back here, I told him I really needed to talk to you." He looked around the small back room for a second. "I didn't expect this to be what it looked like back here. It's awfully cluttered. Anyways, that's not important. We need to talk." It was cluttered back here, the room was half the size due to all the boxes of paper goods and ingredients. I was working on a tiny fold out table, trying to make sure it didn't fall over as I mixed cookie batter by hand.

"What's wrong?" My heart started to race. What could be wrong? Did someone hurt Clyde or anyone in the group? Could something have happened to Craig? The room was silent for a minute until Clyde started to sniffle again. Clyde shut the door and walked over to me, and basically collapsed into my arms.

"Craig's in the hospital… There was an accident this morning while he was hunting with his dad." My heart stopped, and the room went completely silent. Now I had my arms wrapped around Clyde, gripping onto him for dear life. I didn't want to ask this question, but I felt it weakly bounce off of my lips.

"Is he dead?" I wasn't even sure if Clyde heard me because I could barely hear myself.

"No, thank god! He wasn't a killing shot, he was only shot in the left shoulder. It went right through him though. His Dad told me they couldn't find who did it, but it seemed to be an accident. Hunting season, you know? Everyone's shooting. Craig passed out from the pain, and hasn't woken up yet though." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" I jumped out of Clyde's grasp and held onto his shoulders, shaking him lightly. "We need to go see him! I need to make sure he's okay! I'll take off the rest of the day of work, this is an emergency!"

"Woah Woah Tweek! Slow down I can barely understand you! You're going a million miles an hour!"  
"I can't slow down knowing Craig is in the hospital! He needs us, Clyde, we need to get going!" I grabbed Clyde's hand and almost dragged him out the door before he stopped me.

"His Dad said he's not allowed to have visitors besides immediate family. I thought I could be considered family, but apparently not." He sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "That boy is my brother." I pulled him into a hug.

"I know Clyde, I know." I guess it's a good thing I wasn't able to see Craig yet. If I saw him now weak and injured in the hospital, I would have broken down. I would cry, scream, try to find who shot him and kill them. I know it was an accident, or so they think. If this was intentional, I would rip someone's head off. Why would anyone want to hurt Craig though? He seems pretty liked in the community of South Park. Right now, I needed to focus on calming down Clyde. I felt like I had to be the strong on currently since Craig wasn't here. "How about I make us both a coffee, and we'll both sit down for a little bit. I'll take my break, and we can both calm down a bit." I walked with him onto the coffee shop floor with my hand on the center of his back. I would put my arm around his shoulder if I could reach it. "I'll make the coffee and you can find a both. What would you like?"

"Something really sweet. I'm not the biggest coffee drinker."

"Want a cookie as well?" He nodded and I sent him off on his was as I walked over to the counter. My dad was standing there cleaning the espresso machine. "Dad, I'm going to take my break. My friend Clyde is really upset and I'm going to sit with him."

"Alright son, is everything okay?"

"Craig was in an accident earlier today. He's in the hospital."

"That's your friend who's been over every day this past week, right?"

"Yeah, that's Craig."

"I'm really sorry about that son. He seems to have become your best friend lately, which I appreciate of him. We'll have to send a gift basket or flowers from your mother and I. Will this stop you from working tonight?"

"No, he's not allowed to have visitors currently. I might try to see him tomorrow afternoon after my shift."

"Alright Son, go comfort your friend."

"I'm going to buy him a coffee and a cookie if that's okay."

"I will be taking it out of your paycheck."

"Okay, Dad." I ended the conversation and started with Clyde's coffee. I filled the cup with four pumps of white chocolate and two pumps of simple syrup sugar. I didn't put in as much coffee as I normally would with a customer, and added extra whole milk. I topped his drink with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and toffee bits. I made myself my specialty caramel butterscotch macchiato, grabbed a chocolate chip cookie, and walked over to where I could see a head of brunette hair sticking up over the booth.

Clyde was a taller boy, but not as tall as Craig. I'd say he's almost six feet. His brunette hair was moussed up and parted to the side, giving it full volume. When he had a football game though, he just slicked it all back so it would fit in his helmet. He was wearing a red football varsity jacket with the number 21 on the front pocket and sprawled over the back with his last name Donovan above it. I don't understand how I became friends with the school's quarterback, or why he's come to me crying instead of someone like Token.

"Where are Token and Jimmy today?" I questioned, trying to start up a conversation.

"Token went to key west for the weekend with his parents, and Jimmy is in Denver for a stand-up comedy show. I called both of them on my way here to let them know." He slowly took a sip of his coffee. "Fuck, that's good!"

"And is Bebe around today? I thought you'd want her to be comforting you instead of me."

"Bebe and I aren't together anymore, Tweek. I caught her giving a player of the other team a blowjob after the game Thursday night. We lost, and she said only winners get rewards. I just told her she was a fucking whore. I was pissed and extremely upset."

"Shit dude, what a whore." I didn't have anything against Bebe personally, I always thought she was a sweet girl. I couldn't imagine her doing something like that, but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'd rather you comfort me when it involves this amazing coffee! I think you've converted me, dude!"

"Thanks." I giggled, clutching my own coffee.

"I just wish everything didn't happen at once, first losing Bebe and now Craig's in the hospital."

"Life just likes to fuck everyone like that, but soon the wave will fall and everything will be calm again."

"Dude, did you just become your dad?"

"Fuck you, Clyde." We both laughed and drank our coffees. Clyde took a bite of his cookie and lit up.

"Did you make this?"

"I normally do, yeah."

"Who knew you could bake?!"

"Craig knows, he helped me make blueberry muffins for my mom who's sick."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Craig lately, has something been happening between you two?"

"Uh….no we've just become good friends."

"Well, I'm glad!" He flashed a grin at me. "Craig certainly needs more friends, and a friend of Craig's is a friend of mine! Even though I would be friends with you anyways, you're very awesome."

"Thanks."

"You know who's actually been talking to me more and helping me out?"

"Who?"

"Damien Thorn. I thought it was weird at first that he started talking to me but he's actually a really nice guy."

"Yeah, be careful with him. His niceness can become harmful."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Go for it."

"Well, Damien was trying really hard to get Craig and me to date."

"Like...he shipped you?"

"I guess," I couldn't imagine a real life relationship being shipped, but I remember learning what shipping is from Tumblr freshman year of high school. "Anyways, he used some of his demon powers to try to convince us to be together. It was really weird."

"Wait, are you two….you know?" I didn't say anything for a minute, and a grin spread across his face. "I fucking knew it!"

"Shut up!" I glanced around the room, making sure no one was watching our little booth. "What do you mean you knew?"

"I knew Craig was gay! I've known that since before this summer!"

"You heard about what happened this summer?"

"Yeah, only Craig, Token, me, and you know though."

"Jesus Christ."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" He smiled and pretended to zip his lips up and throw away the key. Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but give him a light sock in the arm. We both ended up giggling like little school girls.

"Thanks Clyde, that means a lot. How about tomorrow we go see Craig together when I get out of work at 2?"

"That sounds great bro," He chugged the rest of his coffee, and put a fist out towards me. I stared at him for a second before I realized what I was supposed to do. I fist bumped him back, glaring at him for not savoring the drink that I made especially for him. "I'm going to head out and let you get back to work. I'm planning on hanging out with Damien tonight. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Sounds great, see you." I watched him from the booth as he walked out of the shop until he was out of sight. I didn't want to tell him, or tell anyone but that's alright. He seemed as though he was someone to trust, but I'm wondering what he's doing hanging out with Damien so much now. What if….no that's silly.

I spent the rest of the day surrounded by the rich aroma of coffee and baked cookies, even after my father left and I was left to shut down the shop myself. I was used to closing down by myself, and honestly, I found it a little bit peaceful walking home alone. It clears my head of everything that's cluttered in it when I'm alone. I locked the front door to the shop, throwing the keys in my backpack and starting to walk through the pure white sparkles falling gently from the sky. I exhaled, and my breath transformed into a crisp cloud in the air. Many people hated the cold in this world, but it was something that made me smile. Especially before all the dirt and footprints ruined the snow, my heart would skip a beat at a fresh snow.

As I walked through the snow, I kept staring up at the sky. It was absolutely magnificent, but I have always been someone who has been fascinated by the weather. When it rained hard and the winds blow everything away, all I want to do is run for miles and jump. When it snows, I was to dance and twirl as if I was a ballerina. Before I could realize it, I felt something whack me in the back of the head hard enough to cause me to fall face first into the snow.

I started to regain consciousness as I felt two pairs of hands grabbing my arms and pulling me onto my knees. That knock in the head was strong enough to cause the ground to continue spinning even minutes after getting hit. For a minute I couldn't remember where I was until I looked around and realized I was still outside. My head felt as though someone was drilling into it, causing me to not be able to look up. I saw three pairs of feet in front of me, and I shut my eyes to keep the area from spinning.

"What should we do to the little faggot now?" The voice was familiar, but with the injury, I couldn't piece the name or face with the voice. It was a higher pitch voice, but still manly. What did he call me?

"I have a good idea." Another voice stated as I felt a swift kick to my stomach. Coughing, my body started to go limp again but I was still being held up. What did I do to deserve this? My thoughts were fuzzy, not being able to keep one in my head. I tried to look up and noticed a sharp knife pressed up against my throat. Tears started to form in my eyes when I was face to face in a man with a black ski mask on. All I could see were brown eyes and an aggressive mouth.

"W-why?" I was able to choke out.

"Why? Because you're a little twink! Why the fuck do you think it's okay to be a fag? We heard about you trying to get into Craig Tucker's pants, why would you try to torture that poor boy by forcing him to be your boyfriend?"

"I…..I…." I couldn't think straight. "I didn't force anything….he asked me out."

"Lies!" Another sharp pain ran through my body from the impact to my stomach. The masked man was using me as a human punching bag, and I wasn't strong enough to escape. "He was straight before and after your forced relationship! Now all of a sudden he's gay with you again, it has to be forced!" Two more punches, one nailing me right in the jaw. Pain surged through my head yet again. "If you continue to trap him like this, you're a dead fag. Consider this a warning." My arms were released and I sunk to the ground like a rag doll. From my stomach to my head, I couldn't move. My face started to go numb from the cold of the snow, which at least made it felt better. What if I died here? I shut my eyes as I heard the footsteps run away.

Hours seemed to fly by and I couldn't feel anything in my body. Consciousness started to fade in and out, but I could hear a voice in what sounded like a long tunnel. "T-T-T-Tweek!" Whose voice was that? I tried to concentrate on the sound. "H-His nose is b-b-bleeding."

"He looks like he's been here for a while, common we need to get him home!" Another familiar voice I couldn't recognize. My eyes felt as though they were cemented shut, and that voice was the last thing I remember before I finally passed out.


	11. What the Actual Fuck is Happening?

(A/N: November 4th, 2018: Well, It's been about 10 months and I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to return to this story. Like holy fuck, so much has changed since I last wrote a chapter of this story. In the past almost year, I have graduated from college and am now working as a room service prep cook in a casino where I live. It was very difficult to get my degree, and mentally exhausting. Now though, I am no longer stressed and I'm actually starting to be happy again. I've been able to take a lot of time to myself, and lately I've been getting into South Park again. I've played The Stick of Truth, and am currently playing The Fractured But Whole as well as Phone Destroyer. I had completely forgotten about this story for a while, and I found it and reread it. What the actual fuck is wrong with me? How could I have hurt my gay babies like this? Now that I have more time since I only really have to focus on my job and my relationship, I plan on finishing this story. I'm not sure how long it'll take, but I also plan on writing a second story that involves my version of the new kid. I'm not going to set myself to a schedule because of life. Anyways, thank you all for being so patient with me. I appreciate all of the love I've gotten on this story, and I'm glad to be back.)

Chapter 11: What the Actual Fuck is Happening?  
 **Craig's POV**

When I first regained consciousness, all I could feel was a fire burning deep within my shoulder. Where am I? What happened? I could hear the faint sound of Terrance and Phillip in the background, was I at home? It took me a little bit to remember the incident. My dad, how the fuck could my dad do that to me? Who in their right mind shoots their only son? The fire wasn't just burning in my shoulder, it was burning in my stomach. It felt very different though, this was not the fire of physical pain, but emotional. I opened my eyes to see my mother and my sister sitting next to me. We were in what looked like a hospital room, it definitely wasn't home.

"Hey he's awake!" Tricia shouted, jumping out of her seat to hug me.

"Ow." I went to go flip her off but my arm was in a sling, and she was holding my other arm down.

"Craig sweetie, we're glad you're okay! Let me go get your father, he went down to the cafeteria for a minute." Mom said as she stood up. Hearing her talk about my dad sent a chill down my spine. Should I even tell my family what happened? Would they believe me? Would they be distraught? Would I immediately tear my family apart if I said anything?

"Can I talk to Dad alone? We have a lot we need to talk about."

"Yes of course, let me go grab him." My mother left the room.

"Craig what happened?" Tricia asked. "Dad said it was a rouge bullet that hit you, and they couldn't find who did it."

"A rouge bullet? I don't really remember, I just remember feeling the pain in my arm and falling over." I lied to her. She was a daddy's girl, I know she would be hurt if I told her the truth. "That's why I need to talk to dad, to figure everything out."

She responded the way any Tucker would, with her middle finger. I returned the gesture with my now free right hand. After that, we were both silent until Dad came walking into the room.

"Tricia, Mom wants you down in the cafe with her. She said she'll buy you lunch." The door shut gently behind her, and I was left face to face with the person who betrayed me.

"So…. Are we even going to talk about what the fuck happened?"

"What is there to talk about, Craig? You were involved in a hunting accident."  
"Sure, an accident. And I'm suppose to just go along with you in telling lies?"

"You don't want to upset your mom and sis, do you? They are already pretty shaken by the whole situation, and I wouldn't want to hurt them any more."  
"YOU FUCKING SHOT ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I took a deep breath in. "I don't want you near me, and right now I don't want you near my family!"

"This is MY family, I created this family from the ground up! I'm the only person who can't be replaced."  
"All this just because I'm gay, huh? You're going to exile your only son."

"You are NOT gay, you are confused. No boy of mine is going to be a raging fag! Not while you're living in my house!"

"I'll move out!"

"Where will you get the money, son? Your mom and I wouldn't give you any."

"I have a job Dad."

"Not anymore you don't, I told Jim and Ned about your dirty little secret. They don't want a faggot working in their store either." I didn't know what to say at this point. He had no right to do this to me, to shoot me, to get me fired, to demonize me. All I could do was flip him off, trying not to show how distraight I was. He just smirked back at me. "Everything is going to be okay son, I'm doing all of this for your own good."

"You're currently destroying the little bit of my life that I have!"

"I'm sorry about the job, but you're going to end up an outcast if you keep going the route you're going. I'm teaching you a lesson, boy!"

"The only thing you're teaching me is how to be a shitty parent." I looked into his eyes, and saw the hurt in them. I hope he could see the rage in mine. "I hope you're happy with yourself. You shot your only son for a very stupid reason."

"I hope you'll be able to see that I'm not your enemy." With that final statement he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Now, I was alone. I felt my eyes watering, something that hasn't happened in a very long time. I let the tears fall down my face, grabbing a box of tissues from the table next to my bed. How could he not see what he was doing? How could one man be so stubborn? Then again, I am also that stubborn. I quickly dried my face and threw away the tissues when I heard the door open again. I didn't want to show weakness, especially if it was my father again. To my surprise, Clyde came sprinting through the door and collapsed onto me.

"Oh thank God you're okay, buddy!" He said, already crying and attempting to give me a hug around my injury.

"Dude, please get off me." I watched as Jimmy and Token followed behind him. Is Tweek with them? No, where is he? Did he not hear about what happened? Or did he not care? "Is Tweek with you guys?"

"No, we have to talk to you." Token said rather somberly. Oh fuck, did something happen to Tweek as well? No, who would want to hurt that precious little cinnamon bun? Jesus Christ, I can't believe I just thought that.

"Is he okay?"

"C-Clyde and I found him p-p-passed out on the sidewalk last night. L-L-Looks like he had the s-shit beaten out of him." Jimmy started.

"Yeah man, we brought him home and his parents were awake thankfully. He's currently still in bed recovering. His Mom and Dad asked if we knew what happened, but we didn't." Clyde added.

"We went to go check on him before coming over here, you both were out of school today so I got the homework for both of you. He said he didn't know who did it, all he knew was he was jumped last night." Token added, pulling a wad of papers out of his backpack. "He told us about how you asked him out, and that the people who jumped him said they didn't want him around you anymore. He didn't know how they knew, he said you guys hasn't told anyone."

"The poor boy is scared shirtless, and honestly so am I!" Clyde hugged me again, and I was in too much shock to do anything to stop him. Underneath the sheets of my bed, my hands had become rather tight fists. The first person I told was my Dad, then he told Jimbo and Ned. They could have told anyone, or it could have been them who did it. The whole town could have known by now, and those people who hate homosexuality could be out to hurt both of us. What have I done? I put this poor boy in danger, and I couldn't even be there to save him because I've been hurt by someone who's supposed to protect me.

"Guys, I don't want to go home with my family." I revealed.

"Why not?" Clyde asked.

"I'm scared." All three of them looked at me slightly surprised, considering the mixture of how my personality normally is and the situation I am currently in. I didn't want to say anything about my Dad just yet. Not while he was still in the same building as me. "Can I stay with one of you guys for a couple days?"

"Stay with me Craig." Token volunteered. "You know my house has the room for you."

"No, he should stay somewhere where no one would expect him." A new voice entered the room, I looked over surprised to see Damien walking in. Clyde's first reaction was to run over and hug him in the typical Clyde fashion. This caused Damien to freeze, unsure how to proceed. Had he never received a hug before? Clyde eventually let go after realizing Damien had no fucking idea what just happened. "Anyways, I think you and Tweek should both stay with me. I live in the woods, and I do have two empty bedrooms. Or you can share one, whatever works best for you two. You can hide out until this wave of anger blows through."

"And why do you want to do this?" I questioned. Last time he did something quote on quote nice for me, it was because he had an alternative motive.

"Because you're my friend, dipshit." He sneered. "I've grown rather fond of you, Tweek, and this whole group. You guys have actually been decent to me. I wouldn't recommend going to school for a few days either, high school drama doesn't last forever but you shouldn't be caught in the fire while injured." Did Damien look...upset? He seemed like he genuinely cared, which is something I didn't expect.

"I want that, but I'm not sure my parents would let me do that." I hadn't even thought about that until right now. There is no way my dad is going to approve of me going into hiding, he's going to want me to accept my "punishment."

"Why?" Clyde asked.

I took a deep breath, sighed, and said "Because my dad was the one who shot me."

"WHAT?" was basically everyone's reaction. Damien was the only one who didn't look surprised, he was the first to look angry.

"We have to tell the police, dude!" Clyde practically ran out the door before Damien grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back in.

"No no no!" I yelled at him. "I'm not doing that, I can't do that!"  
"Why the fuck not? No one hurts my best friend like that!" Clyde was never one for being able to control his emotions, but only the ones in our friend group knew that. At school, he was able to keep his cool all day but then he would come over to one of us after school and bawl his eyes out.

"Because I'm not tearing my family apart! If I tell the police they're going to take Tricia and I away, put my dad in prison, and leave my mother all by herself. Tricia and I are going to be separated, and I may never see any of them again! I can't do that to them Clyde, even though I hate my dad now I still love them! I have to protect them, even if it means not being in their lives for a little while."

"But what if he goes after one of them?" Token interjected, worried.

"The only reason he shot me is because I came out to him as gay, I don't believe he's going to hurt either one of them. He's never been abusive before, he just hates fags like me."

"Go home with them for now, then tonight I'll help sneak you out of your house." Damien directed, then started to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Token asked.

"I'm going to talk to Tweek about the plan." He said without even looking back at any of us.

"I'm going to!" Clyde ran to his side, and Jimmy and Token followed suit. I was alone yet again to sort out all of the emotions I was currently feeling. All I wanted to do was punch a wall, cry, and hug Tweek. Unfortunately I had a strong feeling about who attacked Tweek last night and if I was right, I'm going to rip their motherfucking head off.


End file.
